The Puzzle Man
by gothina234
Summary: Sequel to 'Hangman'. Set one year after. Reid must face the prospect of losing everything he has fought to regain. A new unsub is looking for his attention with deadly puzzles. An unsub called 'The Puzzle Man'. Bad summary. Better description in Hangman.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, **

**I decided to write a sequel to Hangman. I couldn't ignore every asking for a sequel, I'm also so glad that most of you said yes to a sequel. This idea came to me but I am very nervous about writing this. I know how much people like 'Hangman' and I don't want to disappoint. **

**For those who have not read 'Hangman' , I highly recommend that you read it as it the first part for this. **

**I'm jumping right into the action so get ready. **

**Okay...so I hope you all enjoy. **

**Please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid smiled as he was told he had passed his gun qualification. He had been so nervous since he had been told he could take the test. He had failed the first time but he had been having a bad day that particular day. He had not failed by much but the experience had hurt him slightly. This experience had been different though, he had passed the gun qualification test and he had done it with the help of his friends and family.

Hotch had helped him practice, he was going to thank Hotch when he got back to the office. He couldn't wait to tell them all.

Reid couldn't help but smile as walked towards his car. Every step he had taken over the year had enabled him to find the old Reid in himself. Every step had helped him return to normality. He was happy. Gideon was still in contact with Reid and he had been for since he had left. He was happy with everything being normal, he was even happy with his memories not returning although he was still haunted by Jay Henson.

The eyes of the man that had almost killed him stared down at him in his dreams. He would wake up screaming as he had nightmares of being hanged or nightmares where the knife that caused his scares would rip into him. Other times he would dream about Dr Swann shoving the knife inside of him or being attacked at the hospital.

He knew he was also doing something very wrong by not telling the team about the worsening nightmares. He had successfully managed to avoid falling asleep on the jet or near the team. He knew he was stupid not telling them but he couldn't return to being stared at like a weak person. He was stronger now, he wanted to stay this strong.

Reid went to his car door and paused when he saw the lock on the door. It had been tampered with he could see it clearly, he looked through his window and saw something that was not his. He saw something that did not belong in his car.

Reid stumbled away from his car, he quickly turned around and looked in every direction. Reid felt himself hyperventilate as he kept staring at the car door.

_**'Not again. Never again'**_ Reid thought as he shook his head side to side in denial that someone had put the unwanted item in his back. Reid kneeled down and put his bag on the floor. He ripped it open and took out his cellphone. He dialled Hotch's number and stood back up. He never stopped looking around as he waited for the ringing to be replaced with Hotch's voice. He was rewarded with Hotch's voice after three rings.

"Hello Reid, how did the test-" Hotch began to say before a panicked Reid interrupted.

"There's s-s-something in my car. I-I didn't put it there. H-Hotch, the l-lock is b-busted and I'm sc-scared," Reid admitted as he gripped the phone tighter in his hand.

"Reid, stay where you are. We are coming. Morgan is near, I'm going to send it him to you. Stay where you are. Stay on the phone," Hotch said. Reid could hear the worry in Hotch's voice. He waited as Hotch dialled Morgan on his office phone. Reid found himself unconsciously reaching for his gun. A gun that was inside his car. Reid stepped back again from the car as memories came forward of him being dragged into the back of his car by Jay. Reid fought against the memory and pushed it to the back of his mind using the logical thoughts running through his head.

It couldn't be Jay in the car. Jay was rotting away in prison for the crimes he had comitted against Reid and the other  
>victims who had been killed.<p>

Reid found himself staring at the object on his dashboard. He could see it was small wooden box. Reid took a few calm deep breaths and remembered over and over that he was stronger. He had fought against his attackers and he had won each time. If he was going to be attacked again, something he didn't want to happen, he knew he would be okay. He could win again.

He felt a sense of calm run through him as he heard Hotch talk on the phone again.

"Morgan is only two minutes away. He'll be there. Reid, is anybody in the car or near you? Do you have anything you can use as a weapon," Hotch asked Reid quickly.

"M-My gun iss in the car. No-one is in the c-car" Reid said before he inwardly cursed at how his voice was coming out. He had to stop being scared or nervous. His speech wasn't right when he had any type of emotional panic.

"Reid, calm down. Help is coming," Hotch tried to say to Reid to calm him down.

"I-I amm calm," Reid tried but failed to say without his speech failing him. Reid jumped and dropped his phone as he heard a screech of tyres next to him. He was relieved when he saw Morgan jump of the SUV and run over to him. Reid could hear someone shouting and realised it was Hotch shouting down the phone. Reid picked up the phone and to reassure Hotch.

"I-I dropped my ph-phone. M-Morgan is here," Reid quickly said. Hotch let out a deep sigh on the other side of the phone.

"Reid, I've called forensics. Don't touch anything till they clear everything. I'm on my way," Hotch said before he  
>disconnected the call.<p>

"Reid, are you okay?" Morgan asked he reached Reid's side. Morgan could tell that Reid was freaked to hell but he knew Reid was trying to hide it.

"I-I'm fine," Reid lied as he stared at his car. Some part of him felt that his world had been violated again. His safe and warm bubble that he had been in for the last year was practically being destroyed.

"Reid! I know you are lying, tell me the truth," Morgan said sternly as he looked Reid in the eye.

"Why is always me?" Reid asked with anger in his voice.

Reid felt a mix of anger and fear. He feared the object and the person behind the object.

But he also felt anger towards them. An anger at them for threatening him and his new life.

**So what did you think? My friend the review button would love to know. **

**Please review and thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I just want to say a big big thank you for all the reviews and story adds. You are all amazing and I am so happy that you all like this. **

**I am jumping right in there again with this fanfic. **

**Thank you again for such a great response. **

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid was sat in the SUV passenger seat, he watched the forensic team go over his car. He couldn't help the small shiver that ran down his back as he thought of who could have been in his car. Morgan was talking with a forensic officer. Reid felt a lot safer with Morgan around. Morgan had been there when he had been recovering. He remembered how horrible he had been to Morgan during his recovery. Morgan had stayed with him even when he had been like that. Morgan was the big brother that he had always wished to have. Reid was so deep in his thoughts that he barely heard the sound of Hotch's SUV pulling up to the scene.

Hotch rushed out of his car, he looked for Reid and was relieved when he saw the young genius sitting in Morgan's SUV. He was slightly worried as he watched Reid simply stare into empty space. He walked over careful not to scare the man.

"Reid? Are you okay?" Hotch said gently as he came to stand at Reid's side. Reid snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Hotch.

"I-I-I'm fine" Reid lied before he giving Reid a weak smile to try and convince Hotch. Hotch didn't believe Reid for a  
>second. He had watched Reid become stronger but he could still see signs that Reid was still haunted. Hotch knew that this was something they shared. Hotch was haunted by the memories of Reid being attacked in the hospital. He could never shake away the image of the Reid being choked to the near point of death.<p>

Hotch had finally thought that Reid was going to be able to find some peace after having such cruelty and torture put upon him. Hotch felt angry as he thought of the person that had been in Reid's car. A man that could have so easily hurt Reid.

"Reid, tell me the truth. I'm not going to accept that you are fine because you aren't. You can tell me," Hotch said before he put a hand on Reid's shoulder.

"I'm j-just a bit shaken up," Reid admitted before he looked at his hand that had no finger. Reid shook away thoughts of Jay Henson and the cold touch of the cigar cutter on his finger. That was past, he knew he needed to focus on the present.

"You are going to stay safe, there is going to be one of us till we catch this guy," Hotch assured Reid. Reid nodded in  
>agreement. He knew he would be safer with someone else on the team being with him.<p>

Morgan walked over with a clear evidence bag that contained the medium sized box that had been in Reid's car. Reid also noticed a small note in Morgan's hand.

"What's that?" Hotch asked before Reid. Reid's eyes stayed fixated on the small wooden box. The small object that had broken his life of calm.

"They've been scanned and dusted for prints. There was nothing. The note was left for Reid," Morgan told Hotch before going to show Hotch the letter. Reid instantly shot up and grabbed the note before Hotch could even glimpse at it.

"Reid!" Hotch said loudly as he noticed Reid gaze intently at the note.

Reid read the note and felt a spike of fear in him as he went over every word.

**_Dr. Spencer Reid,_**

**_I knew that you would be the only one I could play with. Only you can give me a satisfying match._**  
><strong><em>I want you to solve the puzzle of the box. Only then will you discover the clue to the next puzzle. <em>**  
><strong><em>I can't wait to see you.<em>**

**_I suggest you play Dr Reid, if you don't people will die. People who you would be smart to protect._**

**_Good luck,_**

**_The Puzzle Man_**

Reid's hands shook sligtly as he read the note. He didn't want to be another pawn in an unsub's sick game. He had been through hell with Jay Henson. A large part of himself told him to run and hide. It was the part of himself he had managed to suppress more and more over the last year. Reid refused to listen to that part, he would listen to the part that told him to fight back.

Hotch took the note from Reid's hands and looked it over. Hotch shook his head as he reached the end of the note. He looked at Reid and felt himself frown as he saw Reid. Reid was scared but unwilling to show it.

"Reid, we are not going to play his game" Hotch told Reid with authority deep in his voice.

"H-He said people I-I would be smart to protect. H-He means you, I'm not prepared to let any of y-you get hurt because I-I refused. I'll be okay, we need to find th-this unsub. The sooner we do, the so-sooner I can get on with my life" Reid said fiercely. He was scared but he was not about to go down without a fight, he was going to fight to keep the life he had only just regained.

Hotch knew Reid was right. He knew they had to catch the guy. He also knew though that he wasn't leaving Reid without protection for a second.

"Let's get back to office, we can work out the puzzle there," Hotch ordered. Hotch felt confused as he watched Reid run over to the car and reach inside it. Hotch suddenly understood when Reid came out of the car with a gun in his hands.

"I p-passed b-before you ask" Reid told Hotch before he jumped into the passenger seat of Morgan's car. Hotch let out a little smile at the fact Reid had passed.

**Half an hour later- BAU office**

Rossi, Emily, JJ and Garcia had been told over the phone by Hotch about the situation. They had all gathered in the round table room. They all looked relieved when they saw Reid walk into the room closely followed by Morgan and Hotch. Garcia instantly walked up to Reid and gave him a small hug.

"Are you okay?" she asked before she grabbed his shoulders and looked Reid over to check for any injuries.

"I'm f-fine Garcia," Reid smiled gently at her. He loved being around Garcia, he had grown a lot closer to her over the last year. She had become his saviour in a lot of ways.

Reid took a seat and took the evidence bag out of his shoulder bag. He took it out of the evidence bag and placed it on the table. He studied the box while the others watched. Reid looked at the top of box and noticed a small collection of tiles. He instantly knew what the box was.

"V-Venetian puzzle box" Reid mumbled to himself as he went to move the small tiles. He was interrupted by Hotch though.

"Reid, what is is?" Hotch asked as he missed what Reid had mumbled.

"I-It is a V-Venetian puzzle box, the t-tiles have to moved into the fib-fibonacci sequence for the box to be opened. B-Boxes are usually a lot bigger th-though" Reid explained before he started to move the tiles into place. He succeeded in his task but was confused when the small tiles popped up. Reid had a knowledge of venetian puzzle boxes and knew they were not suppose to do that. Reid tried to open the small lid on the box without pressing them all down. The lid wouldn't budge an inch.

"Reid, be careful," Rossi said as he worried about what could be in the box.

Reid took a deep breath before he put his palm over the top of the lid and pressed down. Reid heard a small click.

**Hotch**

Hotch watched as Reid began to open the box. He watched every single movement, he didn't blame Rossi for telling Reid to be careful. He knew Reid wanted to catch the unsub but he also wanted Reid to be cautious. Something that Reid was not doing. Hotch heard a small click as Reid pressed down.

His eyes widened as he heard Reid let out a scream of pain. His gaze became frozen as he saw blood run over the box and Reid's hand stay on the box.

"G-GET IT OFF!" Reid screamed.

**I'm going to be honest and tell you all the only reason I know about Venetian Puzzle boxes is because they were mentioned on another show. **

**I need a name for a murder victim in next chapter and the first to tell me which show the puzzle box was mentioned on can pick the name. (Not compulsory)**

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this update is short but I have been a bit busy and have been panicking about a job interview I have soon. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. **

**Well done to LoveReid for guessing that Chuck was where I got the idea for Venetian puzzle boxes. **

**Enjoy and please review**

Hotch and Morgan ran instantly into Reid's side. Reid was crying as blood started to drip down the box from his hand. He screamed and whimpered as Morgan lifted his hand and grabbed the box underneath. The rest of the team stood back in shock, they all wanted to help him but Hotch and Morgan were doing that now. Garcia ran out of the room for a few seconds before running back into the room with a first aid kit.

"Reid, this is going to hurt but I need to pull your hand off the box" Morgan said as he held the box up. Morgan could  
>clearly see small metal spikes had stabbed through Reid's hand. Morgan didn't know who the unsub was but he knew he was going to kill him.<p>

"J-J-just d-do it!" Reid whimpered as every movement caused pain to course through his hand. Morgan gave a quick nod before he took a firm grip of the box and pulled the box away. The spikes slid out of Reid's hand, Reid bit his lip to try and stop himself from letting out a noise that would signify his pain. He knew he failed miserably at the task.

He let out a loud gasp as the spikes were finally pulled out. Morgan placed the box back on table and looked back at Reid.

Garcia rushed forward with one of her scarfs and wrapped his hand tightly. Reid knew she wasn't comfortable seeing his hand the way it was. He knew she wasn't comfortable seeing him in pain.

Every moment in the last year that Reid had felt pain or hurt himself, she had been there. Garcia had always been there with aspirin and a glass of water when he suffered a bad headache. She had always been there with a snack if his energy got too low. Reid had learned one thing over the last year, she was always there when he needed her and was there when he didn't expect her.

She was his own personal guardian angel.

He grunted as she pulled the scarf tightly to try and stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Garcia apologised quickly.

"It'ssss o-okay" Reid told her. She gave him a quick but sad smile before she looked up at Hotch and Morgan.

"We need to get him a hospital" Hotch said before he tried to lead Reid out of the room. Reid shook himself Hotch's grasp and turned back towards the box. He needed to see what was inside the box. Reid knew through the wall of pain making its through him that he had to see what was inside the box. People would get hurt if he didn't follow the new unsub's rules. He knew the consequences of breaking rules. He didn't want his team to suffer anything like he had. Reid sat back in the chair, he cradled his injured hand to his chest. He ignored the feeling of blood soaking the scarf, he needed to see what was inside the box.

Reid saw the lid was now partially open, he quickly flicked the lid up, the spikes flicked up with the lid. A small note was inside the box, it had been tucked away at the side. Reid reached his free hand into the box and slid the note up from the side. It slipped from his grasp onto the table. Reid knew he should have used gloves but he knew this unsub well enough already.

He knew that unsub wouldn't have left any fingerprints or any sign he had touched the box. This unsub was smart and Reid knew the unsub was going to be a danger to him and the team.

"Reid, leave it! We need to get you to a hospital" Morgan said as he tried to pull Reid away from the note and the box. Reid shrugged him off before picking up the note. He used his free hand to open the note

**_His disfigured hand_** he thought.

He opened the note and a picture was glued to it. The women in the picture looked to be in her mid twenties, she had blonde hair and blue eyes. Reid's eyes moved to the italic writing next to the picture.

_'Sarah Compton is your next clue'._

Reid handed the note to Hotch as the dizziness smashing inside of his mind broke forth and blurred his vision.

Morgan noticed Reid's head slump slightly, he decided Reid had had enough. He put his arms underneath Reid and hoisted him up. He supported Reid's weight and started to lead Reid out of the room.

'I'll go with him sir. Kevin is here and he can get any information you need" Garcia told Hotch before she followed Morgan, she grabbed the unused first aid box knowing she was going to need it in the car.

Hotch nodded knowing Garcia was not going to take a no for an answer.

"We need to catch this guy now. JJ, go and see Kevin. I want all the information you can find on Sarah Compton, use the photo to help. Rossi and Emily, you are with me. We are going to go and see if there is any CCTV footage from the car park. This unsub wants Reid. I'm not going to give him the chance to get to Reid" Hotch said.

He meant every word. No one was going to hurt Reid.

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel guilty for not updating as often as I did with Hangman so here is another chapter for you. **

**Thank you again for the reviews**

**Enjoy and all mistakes are my own**

**Please review  
><strong>

The Car

Morgan jumped slightly when he saw Garcia come up beside him and Reid as they made their way to the car. He didn't argue at her prescence though, she was the one person he trusted completely in the world and right now she was the only one that Reid would listen to. He needed her to tell Reid to stay calm about the unsub and to let the team help him. Morgan knew that Reid would not put anyone's life above his own. Morgan knew that Reid would sacrifice everything to save his family, both biological and his BAU family. Morgan would never let Reid do that. Not after everything the young genius had been through.

Morgan ignored the stares from people as he walked to his car. Reid hand was now completely soaked in blood, Morgan was scared that one of the spikes had pierced something it shouldn't have done. He opened the back door to his SUV and helped Reid into the back. Garcia slid into the other side of the backseat. Morgan buckled Reid in, he did not like how Reid looked. Every time he saw blood on Reid his mind went to dark places. His memories went back to seeing Reid on the floor when they had rescued him, he would never forget seeing Reid lying on the floor with blood around him. He always remembered what went through his mind at the sight of seeing Reid not breathing. Why was Reid always being punished?

Morgan brought himself back to the present. He started the SUV up and shot out of the parking lot. He focused on the road but his attention was divided by the sound of Garcia in the back.

"Morgan, he is losing a lot of blood. Something isn't right," Garcia panicked as held Reid's hand up. Garcia knew something wasn't right. Reid was beginning to have a glazed look in his eyes. She felt his forehead and felt fear as she felt that he was fire.

"What do you mean?" Morgan said as he started to press the accelerator a bit harder.

"His forehead is on fire, he seems really out of it" Garcia said as grabbed the side of Reid's head, she tried to get him to focus on her but he didn't seem to be paying any attention to anything. He wouldn't focus on Garcia and that caused her to worry even more.

"Reid, talk to me. Tell some driving statistics" Garcia said as he tried to get Reid to focus.

"H-Henson. He's g-gonna get me" Reid gasped before he closed his eyes and fell foward. Garcia caught him and started to let out the sheer panic that was inside her.

"Reid! Reid! Morgan, drive faster! He's unconcious," Garcia screamed at Morgan as she held Reid. She grabbed an ice pack and cracked it till it became cold. She placed it on Reid's forehead and hoped that Reid would be okay.

**Hotch**

Hotch, Emily and Rossi had all been silent when making there way to where Reid had first been contacted. Hotch walked into the office and flashed his badge along with others before speaking to the receptionist.

"I need to see any CCTV footage you have from the parking area," Hotch said, his voice did not betray him. The worry he had for Reid remained hidden and his voice was now professional.

"Of course, right this way," the receptionist said politely before leading the team into the back. She opened a door to reveal the CCTV screens and a young security guard. Hotch stared at the screens and saw that Reid's car was still in it's place.

"I need to go back about two hours. Can you get me that time?" Hotch asked the young guard. The guard put down his book and pressed a few keys on his keyboard. The screen changed to reveal the time they needed. They all stared at the screen, they all felt their hearts stop when they saw a medium sized man enter the frame. They watched carefully as he approached the car. Hotch felt a pang of despair as he watched the time on the screen change.

"What happened? Where is the rest of the footage?" Hotch asked.

"I don't know. It should be here" the guard said as he tried to find the missing footage.

"Hotch, is it possible the unsub could have deleted the footage? He could have hacked the network and deleted breaking into Reid's car," Emily said. Emily knew the unsub was smart, she didn't put the option of the unsub knowing his way around computers.

"Dammit," Rossi muttered under his breath.

Hotch was about to speak when his cellphone started to ring, he looked at the small screen and instantly picked up the phone.

"Morgan, how is Reid?" Hotch said quickly.

Emily and Rossi watched Hotch, they knew something was wrong when Hotch's eyes went wide.

"We are on our way," Hotch almost shouted down the phone.

"Hotch, what's wrong?" Emily asked knowing Reid was the reason for Hotch's eyes going from calm to fearful.

"Reid's in trouble. He went into cardiac arrest on his way to the hospital."

**Please review and thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and adds. You are all incredible and I can't thank you enough.**

**I hope this chapter is okay.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Oh.. and I also don't own criminal minds, CBS has that honour.  
><strong>

Hotch tried to remain calm as he walked through the hospital corridors, he came to a halt when he saw Morgan and a clearly shaken Garcia. Hotch walked up them, he could clearly see something was wrong with Garcia. He also noticed she was wearing a scrub top that nurses usually wore. Emily and Rossi followed behind him.

"What happened?" Hotch asked. Morgan looked up at Hotch, he ran a hand over his head before he began to explain.

"We were on our way to the hospital. He developed a fever and then he passed out. We were almost at the hospital when he woke up again, he threw up in the back seat and partially over Garcia. He just fell back after that. He stopped breathing and he had no pulse. We rushed him in here and the doctors are still with him," Morgan explained with his voice slightly shaking.

Hotch felt unnerved at how Morgan's voice shook. He knew Morgan was a strong person and almost never let his emotions rule over his calm. The only time he had ever seen Morgan get angry was when Reid had been taken by Tobias Hankel. Hotch knew he had to keep even calmer and stronger now that he had seen Morgan in such a state.

"Have they told you anything?" Emily asked before she started to bite her nails.

"Nothing yet but it should only be a few more minutes" Morgan told Hotch.

Rossi had taken the spare next to Garcia, he put his arm around her to try and calm her down. Her make up had streaked down her face and her hands were shaking.

"Garcia, he is going to be okay," Rossi told her even though he didn't know what Reid's condition was.

"He-he just stopped breathing. I didn't know what to do except hold him," Garcia said with a glazed over look in her eyes, it was clear to Hotch and the others that her mind kept going back to Reid.

"Garcia, he is strong. He can get through this. The doctors are going to do everything they can do to help him," Rossi said before giving her shoulder a slight squeeze. Garcia looked up and into Rossi's eyes.

"Rossi, he has been through too much in his small life, he doesn't deserve any of this. He is the most gentle person I know, yet the world seems to torture him. I saw him die when Jay Henson hanged him, I saw the life leave him. I saw him die again in the backseat today. I can't watch him die again," Garcia sobbed as everything began to catch up with her. The rest of the team knew that Garcia had become close to Reid, they hadn't realised how close the two had become. Garcia wiped away the tears from her cheeks as they fell.

"Spencer Reid," a doctor called out. Garcia and Morgan both immediately stood up to face the doctor. Rossi stood up after a few seconds as well.

"Is he okay? Is he alive?" Garcia asked as she wiped away the remaining tears on her cheeks.

"Are you family?" the doctor asked.

"I have the power to make medical decisions. We are his family so you can speak freely in front of us all," Hotch told the doctor. The doctor nodded and looked down at his clipboard for a moment.

"He is alive but it took us five minutes to restart his heart. We did an emergency tox screen and we found something foreign in his blood. We've managed to isolate it and we've started to try reverse the effects of the poison, we-" the doctor said before he was interrupted.

"Poison, what poison?" Garcia asked.

"We identified it as some sort of poison but we aren't sure what poison it was. We performed the standard procedure for these cases and it seems to be working. He is awake at the moment but he is feeling tired and weak. Please be gentle and I'm only allowing you two people to go in," the doctor told them.

"I want to go in," Garcia immediately said. No-one argued with her, they knew she was the best person for Reid at the present time.

"Hotch, can you go in? I need a few minutes," Morgan asked Hotch. Hotch nodded before he and Garcia began to make their way to Reid's room.

The doctor opened the door to reveal a fragile and pale looking Reid.

"Please remember to keep him calm, his heart has been through a treamendous amount and is weak at the moment," the doctor ordered them. The nodded before entering the room. The doctor left them alone to give them some privacy.

Hotch hated seeing Reid looking so frail. Reid had been fine only a few hours before yet he was now lying in a hospital looking pale, sweaty and tired. Reid looked over to Morgan and Garcia sluggishly, his eyes showing how much damage the poison has caused. Reid's breathing was slow and wheezy but he seemed to be managing to stay awake. Garcia walked slowly to Reid's side and took his uninjured hand in hers. She gave him a small smile. Reid tried to return the smile but he is mouth only twitched slightly. Garcia looked at Reid's hand, it was all banadaged up.

"How are you feeling?" Garcia asked as she ran her thumb over Reid's hand.

"W-w-weak and everything h-hurts but I-I'm okay. I-I think it was the sp-spikes, they mu-must have had s-something on them," Reid told Garcia. Garcia stroked her hand through Reid's hair, she didn't care that some of it was wet with sweat. He smiled weakly as Garcia ran her hand through his hair.

"Don't worry about anything my junior g-man, you just focus on feeling better. Do you want anything?" Garcia asked, she didn't want Reid to be without anything he needed.

"C-can I have some w-water?" Reid wheezed again, his voice painfully sharp and dry. Garcia didn't have to move as Hotch was over to her with a cup of water faster than she could ever think possible. She took the cup of water and held to Reid's lips. Reid sipped the water slowly, he coughed a few times but managed to keep the water down. Garcia let him finish before moving the cup away from his mouth and placed it next to herself.

Reid laid back against his pillow, he let himself fall deeper into the comfort that it provided. Reid knew his body was  
>getting weaker and weaker as he tried to stay awake.<p>

"What about S-Sarah Compton?" Reid asked before his eyes began to droop. Reid shook away the feeling and tried to concentrate on Hotch and Garcia.

Hotch looked at Reid, he didn't want to scare Reid but he knew Reid would continue to try put of resting till he was told the truth. JJ had sent him the details on what had happened to the young women named Sarah Compton.

"Reid, she was found dead last night meaning that the unsub started this game before this morning. I want you to rest and let us deal with this," Hotch ordered Reid.

"I-I can't..." Reid began to say before his mind and body succumbed to the dark peaceful abyss of sleep.

"Garcia, stay here with him. Make sure that he doesn't get too worked up or too tired," Hotch said to Garcia.

"He'll be fine sir, I won't let anything happen to him."

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter but I have been really busy and I have also been focusing on some on my personal writing. **

**Luckily I have to take a rest after hurting myself so that gives me plenty of time to write. **

**Enjoy this chapter**

**Please review (They are like mini presents to me)**

**All mistakes are my own  
><strong>

**Two hours later**

Hotch ran a hand through his hair as he walked back into the BAU office, the the events of the day catching up with him. He walked into the round table room with Morgan, Rossi and Emily behind him. JJ and kevin looked up with concern in their eyes. They had stayed at the hospital for a while longer.

"How is Reid?" JJ asked.

"His body is weak at the moment after the effects of the poison. Garcia is staying with him, she refused to leave his side," Hotch explained before he looked up at the screen to see a picture of Sarah Compton's body. Hotch noticed a lack of wounds, cuts or blood on the women. He wondered how she had died.

"Do we have a cause of death?" Hotch enquired.

"She died due to an unidentified poison. The only wounds found on her body were some rope burns. She was restrained for a time. We have notified her family. A small box was left at the scene, we need a code to open it. After what happened to Reid I think it would be wise to get the code to open it," JJ said before she produced the box and put it on the table. The box was entirely metal with a small touch screen showing numbers.

"What's the bet that she died from the same poison that almost killed Reid?" Emily observed before she sat down in a chair.

"The amount found in her system was massive, it killed her almost instantly. Reid was only hit with a small amount. I think the unsub wanted him to share a connection with the women, the next clue. It would being Reid into the puzzle more," JJ profiled.

"It looks like we need a code to get in the box, anything left leading us to the code," Rossi sighed.

"This was also left at the scene," JJ said before she produced a small piece of paper with italic writing on it. Hotch looked down at the piece of paper. He knew that the message was meant for Reid. The note read -

**_Dr Reid,_**

**_You hold the clue in your hand._**  
><strong><em>The puzzle still has many pieces for you to solve.<em>**

**_The Puzzle Man_**

"I think we need to see Reid again, bring the box with us. Kevin can you see if the compund of poison matches any poison. I want you to check all databases" Hotch sighed before he started to walk out of the door. Kevin immediately went to work.

**The hospital**

Garcia watched Reid as he slept, his breathing was so raspy and weak that it made Garcia's heart ache more. The doctors had placed a oxygen mask on Reid to help him but Garcia still saw how weak he was.

"Oh Reid" Garcia began to cry gently before she ran her had through his hair.

"D-Don't..cry G-Garcia," Reid rasped with a small voice behind the mask. She looked up to see Reid's eyes looking back at her. She wiped away the tears away from her cheeks and tried to smile at Reid. The smile was weak though, the happy part of her was slowly being destroyed by everything that was happening to Reid.

"Hey genius, how are you feeling?" Garcia asked. Reid went to pull down the mask but she stopped him.

"Reid, you need to keep that on. I can hear you behind the mask. Keep that on," Garcia told him gently before putting the mask back on his face.

"I-I-I don't feel well," Reid told her. Garcia felt her lip quiver but didn't let herself cry.

"I know you don't but you will start feeling better soon. I promise," Garcia soothed. Garcia touched the back of her hand to Reid's forehead. She frowned at how high his fever was still.

"Garcy...am I-I safe?" Reid asked in a small raspy voice.

"You are safe, we aren't going to let anyone hurt you. I'm not leaving you side till you are able to dance," Garcia smiled at him.

Reid let out a small smile. He stayed focused on Garcia, he focused on the bright colour of her hair and the flower clips embedded in it. Reid focused on Garcia as she helped take his mind away from the pain and heat running through his body. Reid let his vision sway from her face when he noticed the team all come into the room. Reid tried to take off the mask again but Garcia stopped him.

"Reid, I will glue it to your face. Keep it on," Garcia ordered him gently. Reid would have laughed if he the energy was inside him to laugh.

Hotch was the first to speak in the group.

"Why does he have the mask on?" Hotch asked with concern bright in his eyes.

"His breathing is weak and they don't want to intubate him. They said it will hopefully deal with his weak breathing. His fever is still high though," Garcia said sadly.

"How you feeling Reid?" Hotch asked Reid. Reid brought his hand up and made a shaky 'I'm okay' sign with his hand. Hotch gave him a rare smile before he made his way to his Reid's side.

"Reid, this box was left near Sarah Compton. We have a note that was addressed to you. We need a code to open the box and the unsub says that you hold the clue in your hand. Do you know what that means?" Hotch asked quickly, he didn't want to keep Reid awake any longer than he had to.

Reid let his mind, the only strong thing he still had in his weakened state, piece together the meaning of the clue. His mind made the connection almost immediately.

"The c-c-code is 13242, the wo-wound on m-my hand. Sp-spike pattern" Reid gasped before he cough violently. He moaned in pain causing everything to huddle closer to the bed.

"It's okay Reid. Take it easy now," Hotch said.

"O-O-Open box" Reid whispered.

Hotch put the box on the table and typed in the code. The box immediately opened, Hotch was careful as he lifted the lid up. He was not going to underestimate the unsub after what he had done to Reid. Hotch opened the lid and picked up a small photo.

"Hotch, what's wrong?" Morgan asked as he noticed Hotch's face. A face that indicated something was wrong. Hotch reluctantly turned the photo around to reveal a picture of Garcia, a photo clearly taken when she had been out shopping. Neatly written italic writing was across the photo.

'Say goodbye to her.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Short update but I can't sleep.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and adds. I really appreciate them and to one reviewer it was my own fault for getting hurt but thank you for being concerned. I discovered that you should keep your focus up when going down stairs. I'm a bit clumsy like early series Reid. **

**Enjoy the chapter and please read the note at the bottom before you review.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**Please review!**

"Nooo..." came a small moan that filled the room. Everyone turned to Reid to see his face turn into one of pain. Reid started to try rip out his IV's but his fingers weakly missed them each time.

"Reid, I'm still here. Everything is fine..shhh" Garcia panicked as she grabbed Reid's hands and placed them at his side. Reid continued to struggle to get out of the bed. The heart monitor indicated that Reid's heart rate was too high. Morgan helped Garcia keep Reid in the bed and tried to help soothe his friends panic.

Morgan had to admit he was scared for his babygirl. This unsub had killed a young women and put Reid in the hospital, he wasn't about to let anything happen to Garcia. Morgan knew that Reid cared about Garcia as much as he did.

"Reid...calm down. I'm still here, I'm not going anywhere" Garcia said before she put her hand to his cheek. Reid looked into her eyes and felt panic engulf him as his vision filled with images of Garcia covered in bruises and blood. Reid screamed behind the mask causing everyone to jump. Hotch rushed foward and hit the emergency call button. Reid's doctor and another nurse rushed in a few seconds later and immediately went to Reid's side.

"Miss, I need you to move so I can help him," the doctor said as she rushed to his side. Garcia stumbled back and into Morgan's arm.

The doctor checked checked over Reid before pulling out a electronic theremometer and placed it in Reid's ear. A loud beeping came a few seconds later.

"His fever is too high. I want some icepacks, we need to cool him down. The medication doesn't seem to be having any effect" the doctor ordered the nurse. The nurse ran out of the room seconds later. The doctor turned to the team.

"I need you to leave till we get his heart rate down," the doctor ordered them.

The team immediately left the room. Morgan had now pulled a shaking and crying Garcia into his arms. He stroked her back up and down to try soothe her. Hotch decided it was now he needed to act like a leader again.

"Garcia, I'm having you put under protective detail till we catch this son of a bitch," Hotch told her as she withdrew from Morgan's comforting hug.

"I'm staying with Reid. I'm not leaving till he is better," Garcia said.

"I want you and Reid under protection so if you stay with him it will be better," Hotch agreed. Hotch was about to talk again when his cellphone started to ring. He flipped up the screen to see Kevin's name displayed.

"Hello."

"Hello Agent Hotchner, how is Dr Reid? That glorious little poison of mine running through his veins," a voice mocked down the phone.

"Who is this? What are you doing with Kevin's phone?" Hotch said as calmly as he could down the phone. Garcia looked at Hotch with eyes of panic. Eyes full of pain that didn't belong there.

"Mr Lynch is currently lending me his phone. He does follow orders especially well, especially when you put a gun to his head. I know that you opened the new box and I'm afraid that upsets me. Dr Reid is the only one allowed to open my clues. I don't care if he's weak in hospital he still has puzzles to solve. I have to tell you right now that actions have consequences," the voice said angrily.

"Please don't hurt Reid or Garcia for what I did. It was my mistake," Hotch told him hoping to spare Reid or Garcia any more pain.

"I have plans for Reid but I know Miss Garcia is a distraction to him. Let's see if this distracts her from Dr Reid," the  
>voice said calmly.<p>

Hotch listened as a panicked voice filled the background. Hotch was about to say something when two loud gunshots echoed down the phone.

"Kevin! Kevin! What did you do?" Hotch yelled down the phone.

"I gave Miss Garcia a distraction. Mr Lynch currently has two gunshot wounds. He's in the BAU server room, I suggest you call for help soon or Miss Garcia is going to be arranging his funeral. Tell Dr Reid I look forward seeing him. I have my own games to play with him," the voice laughed for a moment before the phone went dead.

"Hotch, what happened? Is Kevin okay?" Garcia panicked as she watched Hotch dial a number on his phone.

"This is Agent Hotchner from the FBI, I need a ambulance sent to the Virgina FBI headquarters. I have an injured man in the computer server room. Two gunshot wounds, please hurry," Hotch said down the phone.

"He shot him!" Garcia screamed before she fell to her knees. Morgan caught her while Emily and JJ rushed to her side.

"I need to go to the office" Hotch told Morgan. Morgan nodded knowing Hotch needed to see to Kevin and check if anyone had seen the unsub.

Part of Hotch knew that he had to get back to office for professional reasons. The other part of needed to leave as he couldn't face seeing Garcia cry over something that was his fault.

**Note to readers**

**There is no character death so please no reviews saying I killed him. I just want to clarify this does not have a character death. **

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. Here is the new lovely chapter.**

**This is where everything starts to happen so I hope you like this chapter. I also think I'm a bit of sadistic b-word when it comes to torturing Reid. **

**Enjoy and please review (get them in there, I love reading them.)**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Eight hours later**

Reid awoke to find a soothing cold making it's way round his body, his skin no longer felt as if it was on fire. Reid opened his eyes slightly, he pushed past the pain as the light hit his eyes. He opened them fully to find that he was alone in his room.

"Hello," Reid tried to shout but found it only came out in a small rasp. Reid noticed when he looked out of the window that two police officers were stationed outside. A rush of memories came to him as he remembered the photo of Garcia. Reid felt fear spike in him again as he thought of the unsub hurting Garcia.

He wondered where everyone was. He felt scared as he looked around the empty room. Reid looked down at himself and saw ice packs under his arms and legs. He suddenly realised that they were the cause of the soothing cold on his body. Reid felt better than he had when he had last been awake. He had some strength again but he knew he would need more rest before he tried anything too energetic.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Reid jumped as the noise filled the room. He suddenly felt a small vibration under his pillow. Reid reached behind him and felt a something small and cold. He pulled it out and realised it was a phone. Reid didn't recognise the phone or the number that was flashing on the screen. Reid flipped open the phone and put it to his ear.

"H-H-Hello," Reid said nervously.

"Hello Dr Reid, I assume you already know who I am," the voice said down the phone. Reid felt his voice catch in his throat as he realised who the man speaking to him was down the phone.

"T-The puzzle m-man," Reid gasped.

"Always the bright star in your team. I'm looking at them right now. They are all comforting poor little Garcia, that little bitch needs to be a little more tougher," the unsub laughed down the phone.

"Don't you dare call her a bitch! What did you do?" Reid said angrily.

"Keep your voice down Dr Reid. I can pull a gun at anytime and kill your team. I really do hate Miss Garcia, she distracts you too much. I want your mind focused on the little games I want to play with you," the unsub ordered Reid. Reid bit his lip nervously before deciding against calling out to the guards or for his team.

"What did you do to Garcia?" Reid said as he half pleaded for an answer.

"I put two holes in her boyfriend. She can't stop crying, sobbing sad mess of a person is what she is. Now Dr Reid, here is what is going to happen. I am going to come and relieve the guards from duty. You are going to come with me nice and quiet or I am going to kill your team...I'm sorry let me rephrase. I will kill your family starting with the the sobbing bitch. Do you understand me?" the unsub said with a dead calm tone to his voice.

Reid felt tears sting his eyes as he realised that Kevin had been hurt even possibly killed because of him. Reid didn't want to go with the unsub but he also couldn't bare the though of something happening to Garcia. He had caused her enough pain already. Reid knew it was all his fault. He had been reckless going after the unsub, he wasn't able enough to protect her.

"I-I'll gooo with y-you," Reid gasped down the phone before he felt panic and fear overwhelm him. He couldn't push back the memories of his torture at the hands of Jay Henson.

"Aren't you just the caring the little team member. See you in about thirty seconds. Remember, you make one peep to the guards or any sign I pull the trigger" the unsub threatened before the line went dead.

**Morgan - Fifteen Minutes later**

Morgan was sat next to Garcia as she sat at Kevin's bedside. Morgan looked at Garcia and had never seen her looking so defeated and tired. Her eyes were bloodshot due a lack of sleep, her make up had been wiped of showing the true signs of how exhausted she was. Morgan was the only one in the team left at the hospital, he had left Reid's room for a few minutes to check on Garcia. The rest of the team was trying to find the unsub. He knew JJ was on her way to help but he found it difficult splitting his time between Garcia and Reid. Morgan looked up to see a small nurse come into the room.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but Agent Morgan you have a call at the front desk," the nurse said kindly before leaving the room.

"Are you going to be alright?" Morgan asked Garcia.

"I'll be fine" Garcia assured Morgan, her gaze never looking away from Kevin.

Morgan stood up from his chair, his back cracked slightly as he stretched. Morgan made his way to the front desk and picked up the phone expecting it to be from his team.

"Hello Agent Morgan," a voice said down the phone. Morgan was confused as he couldn't place the voice.

"Who is this?" Morgan questioned.

"I'm the man causing Miss Garcia pain."

"You son of a bitch, I'm going to hunt you down and kill you for what you've done!" Morgan said angrily down the phone, held the phone so tight that his knuckles went white.

"I'm sure you will try. Will he Dr Reid? He didn't do good job of protecting you when I took you from your room" the unsub said. Morgan felt his heart stop, it sounded like the unsub was talking to Reid. Had Reid really been taken?

There was a slight rustle before the sound of panicked breathing came down the phone.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, h-he was go-going to hu-hurt you!" Morgan heard Reid sob down the phone, he didn't miss the fear and panic in Reid's speech. He knew Reid's speech got worse when he was scared.

"Reid! Where are you?" Morgan almost screamed down the phone.

"I-I-I c-can't t-tell you. I c-couldn't let a-any of you g-get h-hurt. I know he hurt K-kevin. He was g-going to kill  
>G-Garcia," Reid sobbed down the phone. The rustling came again but Morgan could still hear Reid crying in the background.<p>

"I'll be in contact soon Agent Morgan. This time I have a puzzle for you. Expect it soon. Remember actions have  
>consequences," the unsub said calmly down the phone.<p>

"If you hurt him I will slaughter you with my bare hands!" Morgan threatened down the phone.

"Agent Morgan, you are not a quick learner. This is a consequence to your action of threatening me," the unsub said angrily.

Morgan almost dropped the phone when Reid screamed in the background. Reid began to sob harder causing Morgan to feel immense guilt over what the unsub could have done.

"You threaten me again and I'll put another knife in his leg!"

**Please review and let me know if this chapter was okay. Reid whump to follow in upcoming chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone.**

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and adds for this. I am so happy that you all like this. **

**Enjoy this chapter.**

**Please enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own.**

Reid felt pain radiate through his leg. He heard Morgan shouting from the phone, Morgan's voice disappeared as the unsub disconnected the call. Reid fought to control his the tears as he cried at the pain of the knife in his leg. Reid looked at the unsub and found himself underwhelmed to some degree. He had expected the man to be more dangerous in his appearance, Reid had expected some sort of boogeyman. Reid knew his previous experiences with unsubs had caused him to think this. Reid hated the rough feeling of the rope wrapped around his legs and wrists. He wanted to move.

He wanted to run away from the deranged bastard sitting next to him. Instead he was sitting around the corner in the dark, in a car, unable to do anything.

The unsub had jet black hair with green eyes. He was almost as skinny as Reid although the unsub had a few more pounds on him. Reid realised this was why the unsub had never directly contacted the team and why his methods of killing were not direct. The unsub was a coward in Reid's view.

The unsub turned to Reid and gave him a small smile.

"How's the leg feeling?" the unsub sighed before wrapping his hand around the handle of the knife. He grabbed Reid's jaw with his other hand and made Reid face him. He looked into Reid's eyes causing Reid's breathing to quicken with fear. The unsub ripped the knife out suddenly causing Reid to let out a small yelp of pain. Reid took deep breaths in and out to try and steady the pain.

_**In..out..In..out**_ Reid thought trying to ease him pain.

"I didn't stab you anywhere life threatening. I can't have you bleeding to death before my puzzle is completed. You should know Dr Reid that all I want to do is help you solve the puzzle in your head," the unsub said to Reid. Reid looked at the man with pained eyes.

"W-What p-puzzle?" Reid gasped.

"Every puzzle is made up of pieces. It has taken me a year but I have some the pieces you have been missing. I know about Jay Henson and what he did to you. I also know you have gaps in your memory. I don't know what they are but I know the team hasn't told you everything. It's almost comical that you trust them so much," the unsub chuckled as he twirled the knife around in his hand, small drops of Reid's blood dripping onto the floor of the car.

"They care about me, they don't lie to me. Just shut up!" Reid shouted back before letting out a small grunt as he moved his leg slightly.

The unsub burst out laughing almost immediately after Reid finished talking. He chuckled for a about twenty seconds before he calmed himself down.

"You poor bastard Dr Reid, they've lied to you this since you got over Jay Henson. Oh! I forgot to mention, he told me to say hello to you. He misses you dearly. He was so helpful, he helped me plan this and find out more about you. I think I owe him a muffin basket," the unsub mused before he moved the blade around to the edge of Reid's back. The unsub leaned foward.

"He told me to tell you that he hopes his game is still there. The one he carved into you," the unsub whispered into Reid's ear.

Reid felt himself on the edge of losing it. Jay Henson was still there in his life except this time he was helping the new unsub next to him.

Reid's mind flashed back to Dr Swann attacking him. He had fought back then, he had fought back and survived. He could do that again. He knew he could.

Reid turned and looked into the unsub's eyes with anger.

"You are just a pawn, you couldn't even face me without a gun. You know nothing about me. My team is going to find me and I hope Morgan fufills his promise of slaughtering you!" Reid shouted at the unsub, he was surprised at the power of his own voice and at his own words.

Reid watched the smirk fall away from the unsub's face. It was then Reid spotted the unsub's weakness. He was a man who liked to hide and keep out of sight. The unsub was afraid of alpha males like Morgan. The unsub leaned against the backseat and sighed.

"I was going to let you sleep till we reached our destination. I still will but not without showing you the consequence of your little speech" the unsub said coldy.

Reid inched away from the unsub slightly but his actions were futile. Reid screeched and screamed in agony as the unsub thrust two fingers into his stab wound and pushed into it deeper.

"This is what you get for trying to be brave. People like us get pain when we try and stand up for ourselves. I bet you could use something to take away the pain. While you sleep I want you to think about this name. Tell me Dr Reid, do you remember Tobias Hankel?"

**The hospital - Three hours later**

"How is Garcia?" JJ asked as she saw Morgan finish talking to a doctor.

"She's resting at the moment. The doctor said she collapsed due to exhaustion and stress. What are we going to do?" Morgan asked JJ.

Rossi, Emily and Hotch were still on the case while JJ and Morgan were at the hospital. Morgan hadn't been able to stop thinking about where Reid could have been taken or what was currently being done to him. The team was broken but still managing to function enough to keep focused on the case.

"I don't Morgan, I honestly don't know. We need to find Reid but we have nothing to go on," JJ said.

"There has to be something."

"Morgan, we'll find him. We just to find out how this guy found Reid. Who the-" JJ began to say before her mind stopped her speech. JJ knew who the unsub may have gone to.

"We need to talk with Jay Henson!"

**Next chapter tomorrow. Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone.**

**Okay so even I will admit that what I do to Reid in this is a tiny bit extreme but it popped in my head and I just had to write it. **

**Thank you to those who reviewed. You are fantastic and wonderful!**

**Enjoy the chapter. **

**All mistakes are my own**

**Please review  
><strong>

Emily and Rossi made their way through the halls to interview Jay Henson. Hotch had given them the task as he knew they would be able to talk to Jay without losing their calm. They walked into a small room to see Jay sitting at a table through the glass. They were able to see him but he couldn't see them. Rossi looked for at Jay and noticed the man looked slightly unhinged, he also noticed bruises littering the man's face. Rossi couldn't help the small but unnoticeable smile when he saw the bruises. He looked to Emily and knew she was thinking the same thing.

"Are you ready?" Rossi asked Emily.

"I'm ready to find Reid" Emily said sadly before heading into the room.

Jay looked up, a small smile crept across his face. Emily and Rossi took their seats and both assumed the stoic persona's they were famous for maintaining.

"Agent Prentiss and Agent Rossi" he smiled "How lovely it is to see you again. It's been too long."

"It seems that we haven't been the only people you have seen. We have questions concerning one of those visitors," Rossi said stoically, his poker face not letting any emotion pass. He didn't want to give Jay anything to use against them.

"I'll be all too happy to answer them, I do have a life sentence without parole. I'm not going anywhere. So tell me, what do you want to know?"

**Reid**

Reid wheezed slightly as he awoke from his deep slumber. He didn't want to open his eyes, he feared what he might see. The last time he had awoken from being taken he had been sealed inside a glass box. The last thing he remembered was a sharp prick in his neck.

"Dr Reid..." a voice echoed causing Reid to try open his eyes. They fluttered for a moment before opening completely. Reid opened to his eyes to meet the unsub's green monsterous eyes. Reid tried to squirm or shuffle off the bed but found he was stuck. Reid looked at his wrists, they were each bound to the metal rails either side of him with sharp metal wire. Reid noticed that his legs had been spread and secured by each ankle to the bottom rail with belts. The pain in his leg had dulled. Reid winced as he remembered the unsub's fingers in his stab wound. Reid felt better, the effects of the poison becoming less and less noticeable.

"Good morning Dr Reid. Are you looking forward to today's activites?" the unsub almost giggled.

"I-I'm lo-looking f-forward to my t-team finding me. They w-will you kn-know," Reid said with a mix of hope and courage infused in his voice.

"They may find you but it doesn't mean you will be alive when they do. My puzzle will be with them tonight. We have the whole day to unlock some of those lost memories. I think we should get started. By the way Dr Reid, you should note that we will be having a guest join us tonight," the unsub smiled before ruffling Reid's hair. Reid moved his head away from the unsub's hand. He didn't want the man touching him.

"Don't you want to know who will be joining us?" the unsub pouted.

"Who?"

"I believe she goes by the nickname of babygirl. Here is the deal Dr Reid, if you try to escape or hurt me in anyway during our time together it will mean severe consequences for her. Every snarky little comment will be another cut to her delicate skin. Behave and I won't hurt her during her visit. Do you understand?" the unsub threatened before pulling out his knife and placing it under Reid's eye.

Reid immediately knew he wasn't going to fight back. He wouldn't do anything that put Garcia in danger of being cut or hurt. Reid desperately wanted to find a way to contact his team and tell them to protect Garcia, he wanted to tell them to protect the one women in the world he could tell his secrets to and never have them betrayed.

"I-I wo-won't fight you. I-I'm b-begg-ing you, please d-don't hurt her. L-leave her a-alone."

"Sorry Dr Reid, I don't like her but I will stick with our agreement. Now though is the time for us. Do you know that before you were taken and beaten around like a ragdoll you used to like coffee. You were practically addicted to it. Speaking of addiction, that will be our topic tonight. Back to coffee though. As you know coffee is made with hot water and I was told by Jay that during his survelliance of you, you burned yourself a lot by spilling coffee. I want to see if another burn jogs that memory," the unsub explained.

Reid watched the unsub begin to heat a small teapot. The unsub walked over to Reid and cut open the small tear in Reid's hospital trousers. Reid hissed as the material came away from his stab wound. Dried blood causing the skin to stretch. The unsub flipped his knife in his hand and grasped it firmly by the handle. He pressed it against the wound and cut into it slightly. Reid whimpered and yelped as the man cut, he gritted his teeth to prevent the scream wanting to escape.

The unsub stopped and walked over to the teapot as it finished boiling. He picked up the teapot and brought it over to Reid, he placed it on the floor and reached under the bed for a roll of duct tape. He ripped a piece off and placed it over Reid's mouth. Reid had tried to turn his head away but he had failed to prevent the tape.

"The duct tape is nessecary, I can't afford to have someone hear you scream," the unsub said before he picked up the teapot and leaned it near Reid's leg.

"Remember!" he screamed gleefully before tipping the teapot and letting the boiling hot water pour into Reid's knife wound. The water fell in and around the area.

Reid let out a fierce and blood curldling scream as the hot water fell upon his thigh. Reid bucked and screamed as the water burned his flesh.

Reid continued to struggled.

He ignored the wire cutting into his wrists causing blood to run down his arms.

Reid couldn't describe the pain he was in, he only knew one thing.

He was in hell and the unsub was his tormentor.

**Too much? Let me know in the reviews**

**Two chapter will be arriving tomorrow so look forward to them. I am on a writing high so I am writing them now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey**

**Okay, so you get a short chapter now and another nice long chapter tonight. I hope you like it.**

**I know I have a dark side, I think that it's a bit too dark sometimes but I'm distantly related to Darth Vader so I think I get it from him.**

**Enjoy the chapter**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Please review**

**Evening**

Garcia looked to her side and saw that Morgan had fallen asleep in the chair. She smiled slightly at how peaceful he looked. Garcia wished she could feel a sense of calm but she knew she couldn't. Reid was missing and in the hands of a deranged unsub again. She didn't want to think about what the unsub could be doing Reid. She had been told that Kevin had woken up briefly but had passed out before being able to tell the team anything. Garcia hopped of the bed and tip toed out of the room, she knew Morgan must have been exhausted looking after her. She left the room quietly with her bag and walked towards the bathroom.

She walked in and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked shocked at her appearance, even with her make up she looked exhausted. She opened her back and was confused to see a note inside. A note that did belong with the colourful inside of her bag. She opened it slowly, her hand began to shake at what she saw.

_Hello Miss Garcia_

_Or should I call you babygirl?_

_Come to the underground parking lot alone. I have somone ready to bring you to me._  
><em>Come alone Miss Garcia or Dr Reid will pay the price. Come alone Miss Garcia and you will see Dr Reid.<em>

_Look forward to seeing you babygirl,_

_The Puzzle Man_

Garcia closed her eyes and already knew what she was going to do. She wasn't going to let Reid be alone any longer, she was going to go and help him. She couldn't let him suffer any longer and be alone. Garcia decided that she needed to leave something for the team. She pulled out her lipstick and looked at the mirror. She needed to leave a message for them.

**Morgan - Twenty minutes later**

"Agent Morgan!" a female voice shouted causing Morgan to jump from his chair and put his hand to his gun. Morgan saw a young nurse jump back scared.

"What's wrong?" he looked to the bed "Where is Garcia?"

"There's a note in the bathroom addressed to the FBI on the mirror and Miss Garcia is missing" the nurse said quickly. Morgan ran out of the room and into the bathroom to see the team standing there looking at the mirror. He looked at the mirror and read the words written with lipstick.

_**FBI**_

_**Check parking cameras.**_

_**Have to go or Reid get hurt.**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**Garcia**_

"He has her, how the hell did this happen? I fell asleep, this is all my fault," Morgan panicked before leaning against the tiled wall in the bathroom. Garcia's bag had been left along with a note, Morgan felt so much guilt at what had happened.

"This isn't your fault Morgan. This was given to us ten minutes ago" JJ said before holding up a small plastic bag with a card inside. Morgan took the bag and read the italic writing on the card.

_Solve the puzzle -_

_Why did the damsel run into distress?_

**Reid**

Reid cried as pain struck him again. He couldn't stop the tears running down his face as he remembered the unsub torturing him. After the searing pain of the hot water he had passed out. When he had awoken the unsub had started to brutally beat him with a hammer. Reid whimpered as he felt every part of him hurt. The only thing that kept him going was the hope that his team found him. He had kept his end of the deal with the unsub. He hadn't tried to escape or hurt the unsub. He didn't want to risk anything happening to Garcia. Reid jumped slightly when the unsub spoke again. Reid stared up at the roof not wanting to see the unsub.

"Good evening Dr Reid, guess who has come to join us" the unsub laughed. Reid turned his head and felt his panic when the unsub went to the door with a gun in his hand and pulled Garcia forward.

"No..." Reid whined in despair.

**Next chapter posted in a few hours. Keep looking out for it!**

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone. Here is the chapter I promised. **

**Small warnings - Some drug use in this chapter**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would love to know what you think. Please review as I am so nervous about this chapter. **

**Thank you for the reviews and adds. They are wonderful and I want to thank you again plus give virtual cookies to everyone (warning - may contain virtual nuts.)**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Garcia was pulled into the room roughly, she winced at the unsub's grip on her arm. She looked up when a small moan came from the other side of the room. She looked up and gasped at the sight that fell upon her eyes.

"Reid!" Garcia gasped as she took in Reid's beaten and bloody body. It broke her heart when she saw that he was crying, tears mixing with the blood on his face.

"G-Garcia" Reid cried then looked to the unsub "What did you do to her?"

"I haven't done anything to her Dr Reid. I kept my promise as you kept yours," the unsub said before he pulled Garcia to a chair and roughly placed her in it. He strapped her wrists and legs to the chair, she struggled as he put her in the chair but her struggles only made the straps cut into her wrists and legs. The unsub backed away and clapped his hands in delight. Garcia looked over to Reid, she winced when she saw how deep the wire into Reid's wrists. Blood had poured down his arms and onto the bed. His face was covered with bruises and cuts.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll be back in ten minutes for the fun to begin," the unsub smiled before leaving the room.  
>Garcia let out a deep breath before turning to Reid.<p>

"R-Reid, are you okay?" Garcia asked. Reid turned his head slightly and looked at her.

"I'm s-so sorrrry. I w-went with him be-because I t-thought it would k-keep you safe. I'm sorry -bout k-kevin," Reid sobbed. Reid had thought giving himself to the unsub was going to keep his friends, his family safe. He knew everything was his fault. He wondered if he had died back at the hands of Jay Henson that everything would have been different. His family would have been kept safe. His existence only brought more pain.

Part of him wished he had died at the end of the rope all that time ago. It was only way he and everyone else would have been freed from the pain.

"Reid, you have nothing to be sorry for. Kevin is alive, he is going to be fine. Don't blame yourself for any of this as it  
>isn't your fault. That deranged bastard outside is the one doing this. Reid, wha- what did he do to you?" Garcia asked, she didn't want to think about what torture Reid had been through. The torture he had had to endure on his own.<p>

"He-He stabbed me in t-the leg. He br-brought me here and t-tied me t-to the bed. He cut my s-stab wound open more and then-" Reid stopped and bit his lip as he remembered the pain.

"W-what did he do to you Reid? You can tell me," Garcia told him.

"H-He poured boiling ho-hot w-water on my leg and in m-my stab w-wound. I-I passed out, when I-I woke up he hit me w-with a ha-hammer. He-he just k-kept hitting me with it," Reid said.

Garcia found herself shaking. She wasn't shaking with fear, she was shaking with anger at what had been done to Reid. She became worried at the distant look that filled Reid's eyes. She didn't need to be a profiler to know that Reid was trying to escape into his mind. He was falling apart.

"Reid, look at me. I promise you that help will come. I promise, you just have to hold on for a little while longer. Reid,  
>why did he take you?" Garcia said to him as she tried to bring him for the edge in his mind.<p>

"H-He wants to m-make me remember. H-He wants to fill in t-the bl-blank spaces. Garcia, d-do you know wh-who Tobias H-Hankel is?" Reid asked her.

Reid noticed her eyes widen for a moment and her body shake with anger.

"Reid, don't think about it. Don't think about that name. Please don't think or dwell on that name. Promise me!" Garcia said desperately. She didn't want Reid to remember Tobias. Garcia had been thankful for the fact the brain damage Reid has received with Jay Henson made him forget being kidnapped, beaten, drugged and almost killed by Tobias. She didn't want him to remember the addiction.

Reid was about to say something but stopped when the unsub walked in. The unsub had a small pouch in his hand and made his way to Reid's bedside. Reid tried to shrink away from the unsub but whimpered again as wire sliced into his skin again. Reid was scared, he didn't try to deny that notion in his own heart.

"I hope you enjoyed your little chat but I think its time we try to jog that memory of yours. In this little pouch I have the things you used to enjoy. The thing that you couldn't bear to be without. Miss Garcia doesn't want you to remember what Tobias Hankel did to you but I do," the unsub explained.

Reid didn't understand why Garcia didn't want him to remember this man.

"Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything to you. Don't make him remember," Garcia begged the man while pulling at her restraints.

"Shut up you little bitch! You hid this from him, you turned him away from the truth," the unsub screamed at her.

"Don't c-call her a bitch!" Reid screamed at the unsub as his despair was filled with anger at the unsub for calling Garcia a bitch. The unsub looked at Reid and back to Garcia, he shrugged his shoulders before ripping pouch open. He opened the pouch to reveal a small vial and needle. He pulled the vial and needle out.

"No! No! Don't you dare," Garcia screeched at the man as she knew what was in the vial, she knew the diludid in the vial would destroy Reid and everything he had regained. A small amount of blood began to appear as Garcia pulled at the restraints.

The unsub ignored her, he dropped the pouch and put the needle in the vial. He withdrew a small amount before withdrawing the needle. He stared at it and smiled. He looked to Reid and saw that Reid was shaking with fear.

Reid began to breath harder and harder as the needle began to approach his arm.

_**I don't want it...it helps...**_ the voices echoed in Reid's head. A voice that Reid recognised as his own and the second voice as someone else's. The second voice was one he didn't recognise.

"Please leave don't do this. Whatever that is I don't want it," Reid pleaded as the unsub lowered the needle to Reid's arm. Reid winced as the needle was pushed into his arm. Reid then gasped as the unsub pushed the contents of the needle into his arm. Reid felt a rush before his head bobbed and his drooped to close. Reid's body became limp and still.

"You bastard!" Garcia screamed at the unsub. Garcia felt her heartbreak when she saw the unsub drug Reid. It destroyed part of the hope she had inside her. The unsub walked over to Garcia and backhanded her. Garcia cried out as the unsub hit her. She took a few deep breaths before ignoring the pain of her split lip and looked into the eye's of the unsub again.

"Your friend, your so called protector, Agent Morgan says he is going to slaughter me. I want you to know that I'll kill him before he gets the chance to rescue you," the unsub taunted.

"Morgan will come and save us and when he does he will kill you. I hope he does after what you've done to Reid," Garcia spat at the unsub with a fierce fury.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating yesterday but I'm a bit poorly and it's hard to write when feeling rough. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews and adds everyone. You are amazing and they mean so much. I hope this chapter is okay. **

**All mistakes are my own**

**ENJOY!**

**Please review**

"So Henson refused to give you a name? What about the prison records?" Morgan asked as he watched a replacement tech analyst start to bring up the security camera footage from the underground parking at the hospital. Morgan couldn't help but feel responsible for Garcia going missing, he had fallen asleep because of exhaustion. It was now because of his lack of ability to stay awake that she was in the hands of a man that also had Reid.

The unsub has the man he considered his little brother and the women that would always be closest to his heart. The bastard had his babygirl.

"We checked them when we went there. They couldn't find any trace of the guy on their digital records. This guy may have hacked into the system and deleted Jay Henson's vistors," Emily told Morgan before she picked up her coffee and took a deep gulp of her coffee. Emily knew she should go to sleep but she knew she couldn't. She needed to find Reid and Garcia.

"Son of a bitch!" Morgan said through gritted teeth. He felt a strong urge to hit the wall but he restrained himself. He was going to wait till he found the unsub and take it out on him. Morgan liked the sound of that. He like the idea more and more.

"I have the security footage up sir," the analyst said nervously to Morgan. Morgan looked at the screens as did the rest of the team. They watched for about thirty seconds before they saw her. They saw Garcia being led to a car, Morgan looked at the man behind her. He felt anger rise up in him when he saw the gun being held into her side. Morgan hated how scared she looked, he never wanted her to ever feel that scared.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard, no-one holds a gun to Garcia and gets away with it," Morgan said angrily as he continued to watch the screens. He saw the unsub shove Garcia into the trunk of the car. Morgan had reached the edge of his patience at that point. He felt a jolt of hope when the man holding the gun to Garcia turned round. The camera caught his face making Morgan put a face to the man he was going to beat for taking his friends.

"I want that face plastered over the news and an APB on him. I also want this run through VICAP, I want this guy found now!" Hotch told everyone. He looked over to Morgan and saw something in his eyes, something Hotch recognised as dangerous.

**Reid**

_'I said shoot him'...'He didn't do anything...'_

_'Please..don't...I don't want it...'_

_'I knew you'd understand...'_

_'I'm struggling'_

Reid saw a flood of images rush through his mind. He was handcuffed to a chair with a gun pointed at his face. Then he was picking a couple to die. Something familiar to himself, something he recognised as the cold numbness of death. Another flash happened and he was in a cemetary, weakly clutching a shovel and digging his own grave.

Reid's eyes whipped open. Reid gritted his teeth as he felt a mix of emotions run through him. He felt the small high from the drug, a drug which he knew now was his enemey. He felt a swift emotion of anger at his team for lying to him but he pushed it away. Reid now knew who Tobias Hankel was.

Tobias Hankel was his kidnapper all those years ago. The man who had almost destroyed his life.

"Reid?" Garcia asked tentatively. "Reid, are you alright?"

"You lied to me, you all did. I don't blame you though, I know you were only trying to protect me. Why did you lie?" Reid asked her, his voice calm and controlled. His recent realisation having made him glad to have at least one of his blanks spaces filled, even if the memory was one he would rather forget.

"What did you remember?" Garcia asked, she felt a small tear run down her face. She feared what Reid could have remembered.

"I remember Tobias Hankel, I know what he did to me. I remember it all, I remember the days of addiction. I remember everything to do with diludid," Reid told her. He turned away from looking at the roof and looked at her. It was then he noticed her split lip.

"Did he hurt you?" Reid asked her with panic in his voice.

"He hit me, I'm alright Reid. I'm sorry that we lied to you but we needed to lie to you. After Jay Henson you had been so hurt, we thought it was the best way for you to recover. It was maybe the one good thing that came out of that, you had no memory of ever being addict or the torture. We were just trying to protect you, I'm sorry that you had to remember. I'm so so so sorry" Garcia cried as she felt the wall protecting her heart and mind collapse. It's collapse leading to her emotions flooding out.

"Garcia, please don't cry. I don't blame you, I know you were just trying to protect me. Over the last year I haven't felt an inkling of wanting to take a hit of diludid. You did the right thing not telling me," Reid admitted to her. He was telling the truth, they had made the right decision. He knew how much of a wreck he had been after being tortured at the hands of Jay. He would have probably died if they had told him about the addiction.

"Reid, I-" Garcia began to say before the door slammed open, she closed her mouth as the unsub walked in.

"Hello, I think it's time we help Dr Reid. I'm going to untie you Miss Garcia and you are going to help Dr Reid with his  
>injuries. I warn you now though, if you untie him I will come in here and make you watch as I do the unthinkable to him. Do you understand?" the unsub told Garcia. He then threw a small first aid box into the middle of the room.<p>

"I won't untie him but please let me help him. Please!" Garcia begged as she noticed Reid wince in pain as he moved his leg. The unsub pulled out a knife and walked over to Garcia. He sliced through the restraints and took a few steps back.

"Remember, you keep him tied to the bed. Don't disappoint me bitch," the unsub snapped angrily before storming out of the room.

Garcia stood frozen for a moment before he ran to Reid. She sat on the edge of the bed and met his sad, high and hurt eyes.

"Oh Reid" she moaned before she carefully placed a kiss on his forehead.

**Please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter. **

**Part of me wants to put this as garcia/ Reid but I don't know how you would all feel about that. I won't do anything like that unless you guys want me to.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own. **

Reid watched as Garcia quickly rushed to grab to first aid box. She put the box on the bed and opened. Reid watched as she pulled out a few medical items. Reid wanted to get the groggy feeling away from himself, he knew that he was going to be wanting another hit. He knew he was going to experience the craving again. Garcia stood up and gave him a small sad smile before she looked at his leg.

"I'm going to check your leg, this is going to hurt slightly," Garcia said to him. He nodded, he knew something was wrong with the area where he had been stabbed and burned, it hurt so much.

Garcia pulled away the material surrounding it, she gasped when she saw the damage. The entire area was burned red while blisters had formed in and around the area. Garcia didn't know what she was supposed to do. She knew that Reid needed a hospital, she could already see that the knife wound and skin around it were infected. She pulled on some white gloves inside the box and began to apply some cream to the area. She swiftly touch the area and jumped when Reid whimpered and moaned.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she said quickly as she rubbed the cream over the area, she hated hearing Reid cry out in pain but she had to put the cream on. It would numb the area and hopefully slow down the wound from getting infected worse. Garcia finished, she looked down and knew she couldn't use a bandage. She needed some plastic wrapping to put round the wound. She turned around and looked at the door.

"I don't know if you can hear me but I can't use this bandage. I need some seranne wrap. Please," Garcia shouted, she waited for about thirty seconds before the door opened slightly and a small package was thrown in. She ran over to it and was happy to see it was the wrap she needed. She ran back over to Reid, she ripped some wrap from the packaging and placed it over Reid's leg. She jumped when Reid let out a small scream. She lifted his leg up as far as she could and wrapped the wrap around his leg. Reid was whimpering the entire time, she hated hearing him so hurt but she was only trying to help him. He would be in more pain if she didn't help him now. She finished and let out a small gasp when she looked at Reid's shaking form.

She ripped off her gloves and put her hand to his bruised and bloody face. She didn't touch him too hard, she touch him just enough to let him know she was there and that the worst part was over.

"Shhh..it's over. Your leg should feel better soon, I'm here. Shhhh..." Garcia said as she tried to calm Reid down. Reid  
>looked and her and managed to calm down.<p>

"My wr-wrists hu-hurt," Reid whimpered. Garcia looked at the deep cuts to Reid's wrists and the mix of dried and fresh blood down his arms.

"I c-can't untie you Reid, I'm sorry. He's going to hurt you if I do," Garcia told him before putting her hand on his hair  
>and stroking it. Reid immediately calmed as Garcia stroked his hair.<p>

Reid closed his eyes and imagined himself back to a happier time. He remembered the time two months ago when Garcia had come over to watch a movie with him. She had brought sweets and made the popcorn. He had ended up falling asleep and had somehow managed to find himself asleep on a pillow that was on her lap. He had awoken briefly to her stroking his hair and had fallen asleep again.

Reid pulled himself away from the memory when he felt Garcia remove her hands. He opened his eyes and saw that she was pulling out some wipes.

"I'm just going to clean you up," Garcia told him before she began began wiping the blood from from his face. She wanted to cry at the small cuts on his face. She moved to his arms and wiped them as best she could. She inspected his wrists and knew if Reid was kept restrained like this for much longer he was going to lose too much blood.

"Th-Thank you," Reid whispered to her. Garcia put down the bloody wipe and put her hand onto Reid's cheek. Reid leaned into it as he felt comfort with her touch.

"The team is coming, they will find us," Garcia told him before she leaned to his ear.

"I left them a clue to find us. The security cameras at the hospital," she whispered before coming up and looking into Reid's eyes. She saw him let out a small smile before she saw what she recognised as hope in his eyes.

The door slammed open, the unsub looked at Garcia before walking over to wall opposite the bed. He held the gun in his hand. Garcia knew she wasn't a match for the unsub.

"You seem close to her Dr Reid. Is she something special to you?" the unsub asked. Reid looked at Garcia and then back to the unsub.

"She looked after me when I was hurt, she's my best friend," Reid told the unsub.

"Interesting," the unsub smiled.

The unsub lifted the gun and pulled the trigger. A scream echoed through the room.

**Morgan**

Morgan found himself staring at the board and wondered how things had come to this. He was staring at the pictures of those he closest to him. It was his fault they had been taken, he had failed to protect him. Emily came running into the room.

"Morgan, we have the guy. JJ and Hotch have him in custody," Emily said before beckoning Morgan to follow her. Morgan quickly followed her to one of the interview rooms. He look and wondered what had happened. Hotch had dark bruise forming on his face.

"What happened?" Morgan asked.

"We were at the hospital asking if anyone had seen anything. He was right there. The unsub's partner works as a nurse there. He tried to run and put up a fight but we got him," Hotch said before turning to look at the man. Morgan started for the door but was stopped by Hotch and Emily.

"What the hell are you doing?" Morgan shouted at them.

"Morgan I know how you feel. I felt the same way when Reid was in the hospital and we had Jay in custody. I wanted to march into Jay's room and hurt him like he hurt Reid. Emily and Rossi stopped me though, you need to let them go in. We can find Reid and Garcia but we can't if you go in there and give him something to use against you," Hotch explained to him.

Morgan looked at Hotch and relaxed slightly. He turned to Emily and Rossi.

"You do everything you can do to find out where they are."

"We Will Morgan," Emily told him.

**Reid**

Reid watch as Garcia screamed and clutched her arm in pain. She fell off the bed onto the floor and cried.

"No! You son of a bitch! I didn't struggle, I didn't fight you. Why did you do that?" Reid screamed at the unsub as he tried to free himself from the bed. He pulled against the wire not caring as he felt the wire rip his wrists to shred.

"That was for trying to turn your head away from the tape earlier," the unsub smiled. Reid looked at the unsub in disbelief, the man was sadistic. The unsub walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Reid looked over to Garcia and saw blood leaking through her fingers as she clutched the bullet wound.

"Garcy!" Reid cried gently as he realised he was the reason for her getting shot.

"I'm okay Reid. I'm okay," she cried.

Reid turned to the door and felt anger rise up in him.

"Let her go! If you want a kill me, just kill me."

**Please review and let me know what you think**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone.**

**Okay so no Garcia/Reid. I'll keep their relationship as it is. I only put it out there as it was suggested by a friend. The reason for an nice long chapter today is because I have cold and I'm curled up in bed all day writing. **

**Thank you for the reviews and story adds, they mean so much.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

**Please review ( the more reviews I get the happier I will feel, the happier I feel the better I get.) **

**All mistakes are my own**

Garcia gritted her teeth as she sat herself up. She kept a firm amount of pressure on her bleeding arm. She knew from the moment the unsub lifted the gun up that she was the intended target. Garcia whimpered slightly as she swivelled around slightly to see Reid. She ignored the pain in her arm as best she could when she saw Reid's head bobbing and his eyes looking around sluggishly. Garcia looked at his wrists and her eyes widened as she took in the blood soaking the bed. Reid had lost a lot of blood, she knew that he needed help and soon.

"Reid, stay with me," Garcia said with pain evident in her voice. Reid looked over to her sluggishly, his eyes showing the true pain he was in.

"G-Garcia...I'm so-so t-tired," Reid moaned quietly. Reid tried to keep his head up but he found himself succumbing to the darkness. He just felt so tired. He could faintly hear the voice of an angel telling him to stay awake, he tried to obey but the pull of the painless darkness was too much to resist.

"Reid! Wake..ah..up," Garcia said before she felt a strike of pain go through her arm. The door slammed open again causing Garcia to begin shuffling closer to Reid. A loud screeching noise filled the room as the unsub struggled to push a small tub into the room. Garcia shook her head as she tried to shake away the tired feeling that was trying to drag her down. The unsub finished pushing the tub into the room.

"What is..in there?" Garcia asked, she cursed herslef for letting fear into her voice.

"I need to reduce his temperature for one of my lovely little mixtures to work properly," the unsub smiled before he pulled out a knife and walked over to Reid. He bent down and looked at Garcia before bringing the knife to her throat.

"You interfere with what I'm about to do, I'll kill him and make you watch. Then I'll take you to Morgan and make him watch as I slice your pretty little throat. Stay down like a good little girl," the unsub threatened.

Garcia wanted to keep close to Reid but she knew she was not capable of fighting the unsub. Her arm was still bleeding although slower but she couldn't bare to watch Reid die in front of her. She had already seen him die too many times. She had seen him die in the shed in Georgia, she had seen him hanged by Jay Henson. She had also seen him die in the back of the car when he had been poisoned. Each time he had clawed his way back to life with some help from those around him. She couldn't watch him die again.

She nodded shakily. The unsub removed the knife and began to cut through the belts holding restraining Reid's legs. He then moved to the wire and began to unwrap it from Reid's wrist. Garcia gasped as she saw the deep cuts into Reid's wrist. Garcia knew that Reid would have ugly scars over his wrists but what panicked her the most was the amount of blood on the bed.

The unsub hooked his arms under Reid's arms and began to drag him off him the bed and across the floor. Reid's injured leg hit the floor causing Reid to whimper slightly in his unconcious state. The unsub dragged him to the edge of the tub. He went to Reid's side and hooked his arm under Reid's arms and legs. The unsub grunted as he lifted Reid and placed him in the tub.

Reid awoke when he felt the sudden vicious cold hit his skin. He gasped and felt his body go into shock as he was pushed further into cold. Reid opened his eyes quickly and looked down, his breathing getting quicker and quicker as his body tried to adjust to the cold. He looked down and noticed he had been submerged to his neck in a small tub of ice. Reid looked up and saw the unsub looking down on him.

"Too cold Dr Reid" the unsub smiled. The unsub grabbed a handful of ice cubes and pressed them roughly into Reid's tender and bruised face. Reid cried out in pain as the rough edges of ice hurt his face.

"I'll be back in about half an hour. I suggest you say your goodbyes. Circumstances have changed and it seems our time is about to come to an end. I've designed a special little mixture for you Dr Reid. It'll make you go to sleep, you'll go to sleep and be no more," the unsub said to Reid before leaving.

Reid couldn't see Garcia over the tub but he could hear her. Reid struggled to keep himself from going into sudden shock. He knew he was not going to be able to stay alert for long but he had to try. The unsub was going to come back soon and Reid knew he was going to die.

A strong part of him knew that he was never going to escape from the unsub. Not this time. He had escaped death too many times. Death was coming for him and it was coming sooner than he would have liked.

**Morgan**

Morgan was waiting outside the interrogation area. Hotch had sent him outside not wanting to risk him going into the room. Morgan hated waiting, it seemed to be the only thing he was able to do. He wanted his friends back, he wanted his babygirl back talking to him with her quick and cheery attitude. He wanted Reid back, he wanted the genius spouting random facts to him about anything. Morgan turned around as he door opened. Hotch, Emily, JJ and Rossi came running out of the room.

"We have location," Hotch said before they all rushed to get ready to get Reid back.

Morgan checked his gun twice, he wasn't going to let the unsub get away, he was going to hurt this guy no matter what happened.

**Reid - Thirty minutes later**

Reid didn't know how long he had been in the tub but he knew he had been in there too long. His heartbeat had become dangerously slow, he knew that the unsub wanted him to die slowly. Whatever the unsub had prepared for him was going to go round his system slowly. He knew that this unsub was someone with experience with chemicals and poison.

"G-G-Gar-c-cia," Reid said through chattering teeth.

"Reid, the team will get here before he comes back. You know the team, they always find people. They'll find us," Garcia said quickly.

"I-I just w-w-wanted t-to sayyyy th-thank you f-for be-be-ing my fri-end, y-you were al-always there for me-me," Reid said, he closed his eyes as the cold became too much to bear.

"Reid, y-you are going to be okay. We are going to get out of here and we will watch a movie. Our little tradition," Garcia cried as she realised how weak Reid was becoming.

The door slammed open again. The unsub walked in with a Iv bag and pole, he wheeled it over to Reid and smiled as he noticed the blue tinge to Reid's skin and lips. He lifted Reid's limp hand out of the ice and placed it on the side. Reid didn't feel anything as the unsub started the IV. The unsub opened the IV and watched as it began to work.

"I wanted you to remember so many more things," the unsub mused before he turned to the door. Reid closed his eyes as he waited for the end to come.

Reid heard a scream pierce the air and then a loud bang but he couldn't open his eyes. He felt a burning sensation run through his veins and knew that the unsub's poison was making it's way through him slowly.

**Hotch**

Hotch walked down some stairs with Emily. He stopped when he heard someone crying, they made their way down the stairs before they reached the bottom and saw a door. Hotch was about the kick it down when it opened to reveal the unsub.

"FBI freeze," Hotch ordered the unsub.

"Hotch!" Hotch heard Garcia scream from inside the room. Hotch was momentarily distracted. The unsub went for the gun on belt but Hotch was faster. Hotch fired his gun and put a bullet into the unsub's head. Hotch watched as the unsub fell to the floor dead.

Morgan came running down the stairs, he looked at the unsub and felt anger rise up in him. It was overcome with fear though when he heard Garcia crying.

Morgan, Emily and Hotch rushed into the room. Morgan saw Reid in the tub, he then looked over to Garcia and saw she was bleeding badly.

"Morgan, help Garcia," Hotch ordered Morgan knowing that Morgan didn't know who to attend to first. JJ and Rossi rushed into the room. JJ ran over to help Morgan while Rossi ran towards Reid.

"Hotch, take out the IV!" Garcia screamed at Hotch. Hotch immediately took out the IV, he was shocked at how pale and blue Reid was. Hotch hoisted him out of the tub, it was then Hotch saw the damage that had been dealt to the young genius.

"Emily, call an ambulance. Rossi, go and get as many blankets from the SUV as you can," Hotch ordered them. Emily pulled out her phone and called for help.

Rossi was back within two minutes with blankets. Hotch began to wrap Reid in the blankets, he wrapped his legs as tightly as he could and wrapped blankets around Reid's chest. Hotch felt that Reid had a pulse but he didn't like how slow it was. Reid's breathing was so shallow that Hotch struggled to hear it.

"He made him remember. He injected him," Hotch heard Garcia cry.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked her while applying pressure to her arm.

"He injected him with diludid. Reid remembers Tobias, he remembers everything about that time. Hotch, he hurt him," Garcia cried as she finally let herself succumb to the shock of the situation around her.

Hotch looked down at Reid. He looked down at him and knew that Reid was in for a fight. A fight to keep his life.

** Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone,**

**Sorry for a short chapter but this stupid cold is making my mind seem really foggy. I zoned out twice while writing this but I'm dosed up of medicine and already feeling better. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Thank you again for the reviews and adds. You are fantastic readers. **

**Please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Garcia felt herself awaken to find staring at a fuzzy white ceiling, she blinked away the bluriness from her vision, she  
>pushed past the hazy fog clouding her mind. She groaned slightly as she felt her muscles ache.<p>

"Garcia," a voice said next to her. Garcia turned her head and smiled when she saw Morgan. She was staring at her chocolate God.

"Morgan? Where am I? What happened?" Garcia rasped. Morgan quickly poured her a cup of water and put it to her lips, she drank from the cup greedily before letting out a few rough coughs. She winced at the pain that came to her arm.

"Hey babygirl, you are in the hospital. You gave me one hell of a scare. What's the last thing you remember?" Morgan asked her, he was happy to see some colour returning to her face. He hated the bruise that had flourished across her

"I-uh-I remember the paramedics rushing in and I stood up and then everything goes dark. Morgan, where is Reid?" Garcia suddenly panicked, she looked around for Reid even though deep down she knew Reid wasn't around.

"Hey, calm down Garcia," Morgan said quickly. "Garcia, Reid is alive."

"How is he? What happened?" Garcia asked as she relaxed back into the pillow. Garcia felt her heart racing with worry at where her junior g-man was, she needed to know that he was safe. She couldn't forget his last words to her, they were seared her mind for the rest of her life. Garcia had hated hearing how Reid had been in the tub of ice, his voice had been shaking with cold and had been laced with defeat.

"He's in a bit of a bad shape now but the doctor expects a full recovery. They are even bringing him down and putting him in this room with you soon. They repaired the damage from the knife in his leg but he is going to need to stay in the hospital for a few days for the burns on his leg. The doctor said they needed to watched due to the infection he has developed. He has a few broken ribs, some bad bruising to his face, chest and legs along with some cuts. He needed some blood as he had lost a lot due to the cuts on his wrists. He's going to fine though. They had to place him under warming blankets as his body temperature was dangerously low, he came in with hypothermia," Morgan told her in one long speech.

"What happened to me? I just remember trying to stand and getting dizzy," Garcia asked as she tried to remember what had happened.

"You almost gave me a heart attack that is what happened. You stood up and then passed out. JJ and I managed to catch you before you hit the floor. You lost a bit of blood and they took the bullet out. Babygirl I'm so sorry I didn't protect you. It's my fault that son of a bitch shot you. Please I'm so sorry, please forgive me," Morgan said with sorrow and guilt deep in his voice.

Garcia felt anger inside her, she knew if her arm wasn't in sling she would have slapped Morgan round the face to put some sense back into him.

"Derek Morgan, look at me," she ordered him. Morgan hesistated for a moment before looking into her eyes.

"I don't want to hear you ever say that. Don't ever say sorry for something that you don't have to be sorry for. I went because I knew it was the only way to see Reid again. The good thing is that you found us, you saved us. We need to concentrate of Reid getting better. W-we need to be there for him after what the unsub did," Garcia said softly.

"Does he really remember?" Morgan asked Garcia.

"He remembers Tobias and the addiction. We need to be there for him and make sure he doesn't feel alone like he did all those years ago. He needs to know that he won't go through this without us to comfort him and show him that he has a family ready to support him," Garcia said.

"The stuff in the unsub's IV bag-" Morgan began to say before the double doors opened to the room.

Garcia felt her stop a beat as she saw a group of ordelies and nurses wheeling Reid into the room. Garcia felt tears burn her eyes but she kept them at bay. Reid looked so hurt and small beneath the warming blanket that had been placed over him, his skin still held a pale complexion. Bruises littered his face, she could see one of his eyes was swollen. He had small tube under his nose helping him breath

"See, I told you he was okay," Morgan smiled softly at her.

Garcia used her good hand to take Morgan's hand. She squeezed it softly. Morgan leaned over and gave her a small kiss to her forehead.

Morgan was happy as he watched the nurses begin to attach Reid to a multitude of monitors and hang up bags of fluids and antibiotics.

Morgan was happy because two of his friends, two members of his family, were back in his sight. He wasn't going to let them out of his sight again.

**Reid**

Reid was first aware of being warm, he loved the feeling as it washed over him. He knew he was awake but he didn't want to open his eyes. His mind was dragging him back to the realm of unconsiousness when he heard the voice. The only voice that could ever make him awaken. Reid's eyes fluttered for a moment before he opened them sluggishly. He faintly heard a door shut. Reid opened his eyes when he saw his guardian angel above him smiling back at him.

"Garcy," he rasped before letting out a small smile.

**Please review and I promise a nice long chapter for you all tomorrow. Say how about 4,000 word chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, I had wanted to do a longer chapter but unfortunately some things came up, some annoying things, that prevented me from writing a long chapter. I'm really sorry and I hope this chapter is okay.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Thank you for all your reviews. They are wonderful and make me smile.**

"Hey junior g-man," Garcia smiled at Reid.

Reid felt the oxygen cannula underneath his nose, he hated it being underneath in his nose, he tried to lift his hands up but he found his body lacking the strength to do it, he noticed his bed was raised slightly. He looked back to Garcia and noticed her arm was in a sling.

"I'm s-sorry," he whispered as he felt guilt at the pain he had caused to his best friend.

"Reid, you have nothing to be sorry for. We are safe now and that is all that matters. I just want you to focus on getting better. The doctor expects a full recovery but you are to have to stay here for a while. I'll be right here," Garcia told him before lifting her free hand and stroking it through his hair. Reid felt an instant calm run through him when he felt Garcia's hand stroke through his hair.

"How l-long was I-I asleep?" Reid asked as his mind trying to place the time.

"You've been asleep for two days, you were awake for a few minutes a few times but you were a bit out of it. How do you feel?"

"I fe-feel really t-tired, ev-every-thing f-feels warm which is n-nice. My arms and legs fe-feel nu-numb though," he told her honestly.

"The doctor said that is normal, its a side effect of the poison the unsub tried to kill you with. The doctor said the lab  
>had never seen anything quite like it. They said should feel normal soon," Garcia explained.<p>

"Is it over?" Reid whispered to her in fear of cursing the moment.

"It's over Reid," Garcia smiled at Reid before giving him a kiss to the forehead.

Reid felt himself finally let go of the tight feeling that had been around him since he had been taken, he didn't care that he had to stay in the hospital for a while. He was just happy to be alive and to be near Garcia. Reid closed his eyes for a moment and remembered being in death's grip. His team had saved him though, they were all his guardians. He knew they would try their hardest to stop him from being harmed.

Reid knew he was just happy to be alive. He opened his eyes again, he didn't feel his eyes water or a tear fall down from his cheek.

"Reid, why are you crying?" Garcia asked. Reid sniffled and took a deep breath before he talked.

"I-I th-thought I-I was go-going to die. I-I wasn't ready to-to die but I-I thought-t that back in the t-tub was my t-time. I was so-so scared. You all s-saved m-me though. You are al-always there to s-save me," Reid cried softly before turning his head into the hand Garcia was using to stroke his hair.

"We will always be there for you Reid. No matter the problem we will always be there as the solution. Speaking of the team, they are outside, they want to come and see you," Garcia smiled at Reid.

"Th-they can co-come in," Reid said. He watched Garcia remove her hand and rise from her seat, she opened the door and poked her head around the door. Reid heard a few soft voices followed by a rumble of footsteps.

Reid gave a small smile as he watched the team come into the room. They were all there.

"H-Hey guys."

"Hey Reid, let me get those tears," JJ said before she pulled out a small hankey and wiped Reid's cheeks. Reid let out a small laugh.

JJ leaned down and gave Reid a small kiss to his cheek. Emily came to his other side and put a hand lightly on his shoulder. Reid looked in front of him and saw the Morgan, Rossi and Hotch standing there. Reid noticed the guilt laced features currently on their faces. He took in a shaky breath.

"Y-you di-did nothing wrong. I-I ch-chose to go to pro-tect you. Th-thank you for finding m-me, finding us, when y-you did. Don't b-blame yourselves," Reid said taking a few hitched breaths before his breathing settled.

"You okay?" Emily asked as she removed her hand.

"M-my speech g-goes w-when I cry. I'm fine," Reid assured them.

"Guys, can I have a moment alone with Reid?" Morgan asked everyone. Hotch nodded to the rest of the team. The team all understood why Morgan needed to speak with Reid. They knew it was the only way to soothe Morgan's fears and emotions as well as Reid's emotional state.

"I'm just going to step outside Reid to give you and Morgan some privacy, I'll be near," Garcia smiled at Reid. Reid nodded, he watched Garcia leave and felt a small sadness at seeing her leave him.

Reid watched as Morgan sat in the chair next to him. Reid knew that Morgan's silence was due to the feeling of guilt that Morgan was feeling. Reid decided to start the talk he knew was coming on a light note.

"She sure is so-something," Reid chuckled lightly. Morgan looked at him with a bewildered expression.

"Who?"

"I-I'm t-talking about Garcy."

Morgan smiled at the comment. Morgan knew exactly what Reid was talking about.

"She sure is. She's my babygirl. I assume that your name of affection for her is Garcy," Morgan laughed lightly. Reid let out a small weak chuckle.

Morgan wondered how Reid was able to do it. He knew that deep down Reid was hurt, scared and slightly broken. Morgan knew that part of him would come through soon and that would be when he needed him and the team the most. Morgan didn't know how Reid could still smile through the bruises and cuts that adorned his face. He was joyous at the fact that Reid was smiling, it made Morgan feel less and less worried about a knew threat hurting his friend.

"I've b-been calling her th-that f-for about a y-year. She's always there f-for me," Reid told Morgan before letting out a weak yelp as he took a very deep breath in.

"Reid!" Morgan panicked as he watched Reid grimace in pain.

"My-My ribs, they hu-hurt," Reid gasped as pain filled his bruised chest.

"The unsub broke a few of your ribs when he hurt you. I'm going to go get a doctor," Morgan said before he opened the door and called for a doctor.

Reid felt slightly uneasy as the doctor walked into the room, he knew Morgan wouldn't let the doctor hurt him. He just had to remain calm through the pain.

"Hello Spencer, my name is Dr Smith. It is nice to see you awake properly, I need to take a few vitals and I need to discuss some treatment options with you. Would you like to discuss your options in private?" the doctor asked before giving Morgan a brief look.

"No, I-I want M-Morgan to stay," Reid said quickly.

"That's fine, I just wanted to ask you. Some patients prefer privacy. I just need to check your chest," the doctor smiled at him before he unwrapped his stethoscope and put it in his ears. Reid shivered slightly when he felt the the man check his heartbeat. He didn't like the doctor touching him, this man was a stranger to Reid. Reid didn't trust strangers. Reid bit his lower lip slightly as he tried to remain still and calm.

"Your heartbeat is a little slow but that is to be expected," the doctor told Reid before he writing a few notes on Reid's chart.

"I'm feel w-warm," Reid moaned.

The doctor frowned and made his way over to Reid, he pulled out a electronic thermometer and placed it inside Reid's ear. Reid heard the small device beep, the doctor pulled it away and looked at it. He sighed before writing the temperature on the chart.

"Your temperature is a little high, it's nothing too serious but you will have to be monitored. Agent Morgan told me that you are in some pain when he called me over. You've been on some light pain medication due to your injuries, I've been informed of what happened concerning the drug diludid. I want to increase your medication, it will only be a little increase but I feel its neccessary due to the severity of what you have been through. We only found a small trace of diludid in your system which indicates you were only given a small dosage. I need to ask you if you want to increase your pain medication," Dr Smith explained.

"He doesn't want-" Morgan began to say before he was cut off by Reid.

"I w-want the in-increase," Reid said quickly. Reid began to feel the numb feeling in his legs lessen causing the pain in his leg to start making itself known.

"I'll send a nurse in a few minutes with the increase, I want you to get some rest Spencer. I'll be in to check on you in a few hours," Dr Smith said before he placed the chart at the end of the bed and left.

Reid felt Morgan's searing eyes on him the moment Dr Smith left. He knew Morgan was wondering about his drug addiction. Reid also knew that he was going to have to be speak to the team soon about them not telling him about Tobias or the drugs.

"Are you sure you want the pain medication? I thought that would be the last thing you would want," Morgan said with a slightly condescending tone to his voice.

"I-I need the p-pain to stop, I j-just need it to stay a-away. It s-seems all I s-seem to do is fe-feel pain," Reid told  
>Morgan in a small voice.<p>

It was then Morgan understood how much Reid was keeping hidden from the team.

**Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone, my apologies for this chapter being a little late. Just as I have gotten over my cold I seem to have succumb to having something else.**

**Also just wanted to say a big thank you to all my readers and those who have reviewed and helped me get to 100 reviews. That made me so happy. Thank you again for the reviews.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter **

**Please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan watched as a female nurse walked into the room.

"Hello there, I'm here to give you some light pain medication. It should help you sleep for a while," the nurse said kindly before she pulled out a needle and injected it into Reid's IV.

"T-thank you," Reid said quietly, the nurse gave him a small smile before leaving the room.

Morgan looked at Reid as the drug began to take affect. Reid's head rested into the pillow and he closed his eyes. Morgan stayed with Reid for a few more minutes to make sure he was okay. Morgan left the room and went over to his team, they all looked at him with tired eyes.

"How is he?" Garcia asked as she saw Morgan's expression.

"He started to feel in pain and the doctor came in, he talked with Reid about recieving pain medication. Reid accepted it and he is currently sleeping. I'm telling you now that he is feeling a lot worse than he is letting on, I can see it in his eyes. He's hiding it well but he is traumatised," Morgan sighed.

"He doesn't deserve this. He was so scared back in that room with unsub," Garcia told the team before she swayed slightly. Morgan instantly went to her side and held her up, he was careful to avoid jostling her slinged arm.

"Babygirl, you alright?" Morgan asked as he noticed her shake her head slightly.

"M'kay, just everything seems to be getting to me. I'm just tired," Garcia said as she leaned into Morgan's comforting  
>embrace.<p>

"Morgan and JJ I want you to take her home," Hotch ordered. Hotch knew that Garcia needed to rest properly, she had been discharged from the hospital a day ago but had refused to leave Reid and Kevin. She had divided her time between the two men. Hotch knew that she wanted to be there for them but he also knew she needed to take care of herself. She needed to let her body rest. Hotch knew that Garcia was trying to handle too many things at once, he was now putting his foot down and making her take care of her own wellbeing first.

"I want to stay, I promised I would stay," Garcia tried to argue, she knew from the expression on Hotch's face that she had already lost the arguement.

"Garcia, you need to rest and take care of yourself. I promise that Reid and Kevin will be looked after but I need you to rest," Hotch told her gently.

"I will go home and rest but I want to be updated on Reid. He even sneezes I want you to contact me," Garcia said to Hotch.

"I'll let you know if anything happens. Go home and rest," Hotch smiled at her before giving her a small kiss to her  
>forehead.<p>

JJ began to guide Garcia away from the team, Morgan stayed behind to speak with Hotch.

"I'll be back in a few hours," Morgan said.

"I want you get some rest as well. We've talked it over, Emily and I are going to stay here and keep an eye on Kevin and Reid. I don't want any arguements," Hotch said sternly.

Morgan also knew it was futile to argue against Hotch. Morgan knew if he couldn't be with Reid he was going to stay with Garcia and look after her.

"I'm staying with Garcia. Call me if anything changes with him," Morgan said before half jogging to catch up with JJ and Garcia.

**Reid - A few hours later**

_Reid opened his eyes and felt fear as he stared into eyes that were all too familiar too him. Above him stood the two men _  
><em>that had caused him so much pain, he was looking into the eyes of Jay Henson and the man that had taken him and Garcia.<em>

_"The boy's awake, it's about time," Jay laughed before he brought his hand down and stroked Reid's cheek._

_Reid tried to move away but he found himself tied down to table, he looked down and felt horror as he realised to was a _  
><em>morgue table. Reid went to scream but felt a hand clamp over his mouth.<em>

_"Shhhh...screaming isn't going to do you any good" Jay laughed before being handed a knife by the other unsub. Reid whimpered __behind the hand over his mouth. Jay removed his hand, the nameless unsub grabbed Reid's head and roughly turned it to the __side. Reid wanted to scream at the sight he saw in his vision._

_Reid was looking a cold and lifeless Garcia laying on the floor, she had multiple gunshot wounds to her body. Her face was _  
><em>littered with bruises and cuts. Reid began to cry as he saw her.<em>

_"Its your fault she is dead, you should know by now that anyone you care about is going to die. We are doing everyone a _  
><em>favour by killing you, no-one else will die as long as you are dead. We are doing the world a great favour," the unsub <em>  
><em>laughed turning Reid's face back up to face Jay.<em>

_Reid screamed as Jay plunged the knife into his leg, Jay wiggled for a few moments before ripping the knife out and bringing the bloody blade to Reid's cheek. He smeared the blood for across Reid's cheek before throwing the knife to the floor._

_"You should have ended up on a morgue table a long time ago," Jay laughed before wrapping his hands around Reid's throat, he started to strangle Reid._

_Reid gasped for air but struggled to get any as the unsub squeezed tighter._

_"Reid wake up!" a voice yelled at Reid._

Reid felt himself rip away from Jay grasp, he opened his eyes and took deep and greedy gasps for air. He didn't care about the pain in his ribs. He just needed oxygen. Reid felt his body shake, he brought his hand to his face slowly and shakily to find it soaked. He realised that he had been crying.

Reid jumped as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked to his right and saw Hotch.

"Reid, are you okay?" Hotch asked as he noticed Reid shake uncontrollably.

"I-I-I'm o-o-okay," Reid sobbed.

"You are not okay, you were having a nightmare. You are crying, please just talk to me. I can help," Hotch said as he grabbed a tissue. He wiped the tears from Reid's face and then took Reid's hand. Reid clenched Hotch's hand tightly as the fear from his nightmare continued to run through his body.

"I-I-I sh-should be d-dead," Reid cried gently before closing his eyes.

Hotch looked at Reid with a mix of worry and horror. He didn't know why Reid would say such a thing or why he was feeling that way. Hotch knew that Reid was keeping a part of himself locked away, the part he was keeping away was where Reid's pain was. He needed to get Reid to talk about the pain or Reid was never going to get past the horrors that had befallen him.

"Reid, why would you say that?" Hotch asked him gently.

"E-Every-one g-gets hurt b-because of me. W-W-Why do I k-keep s-survi-ving? Th-The world w-would be better off i-if I-I w-was dead."

"Don't you ever say that? You are alive because you are strong, you have saved so many people in your life. The world would be worse off if you died. The team cares about you, we are your family and we will never stop caring about you. Spencer Reid, do you understand what I am saying to you?" Hotch told Reid, his years of being a father helping him now. Hotch got up and sat on the edge of Reid's hospital bed.

Hotch was surprised when Reid sat up slightly, he noticed Reid wince in pain. Hotch tried to push Reid back down but Reid knocked his hands away.

"P-Please go, I-I-I need to b-be alone," Reid whispered quietly. Reid just wanted some time alone, he couldn't be like this in front of Hotch or anybody.

"Reid-" Hotch began to say.

"I SAID GO!"

**Please review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone. I finally feeling better. Hooray for that!**

**Thank you for the reviews and adds, I just wanted to say thank you for them as they have made me feel really well. **

**Enjoy this chapter**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Please review. **

Reid kept his head down as he listened to Hotch leave. Hotch said goodbye but Reid didn't respond to him. Reid heard the door click shut, he let out a deep breath before putting he put let his arms rest in front of him. Reid's attention immediately went to his wrists, his lifted his arms up shakily to see the white bandages around his wrists. It finally hit him what had happened. Reid brought his left hand up to his face slightly and touched his face. He winced as he traced his fingers along his swollen cheek, he felt his eye was slightly swollen. Reid wanted to know what he looked like but he knew he couldn't get out of bed. He also wanted to make sure no one came to visit him again.

Reid knew they all thought they could be there for him but they couldn't. There was a hole inside his mind that was filled with that he wanted to fill with the memories he was still missing. He remembered Tobias and his addiction with perfect clarity but there was something else there. Names and words kept echoing across in his mind.

The team would try to prevent him from remembering what he wanted to remember. What he needed to remember.

Reid jumped slightly when his door opened, he looked up and saw Dr Smith smiling back at him. Reid pushed back memories of being attacked by Dr Swann back when he was trying to recover all that time ago. Reid had tried to make himself think more positively of people for the last few months. He knew that not everyone in the world was going to try and hurt him.

Reid realised that Dr Smith had seen small traces of tears down his face.

"Are you alright Spencer?" Dr smith asked as he sat down in the chair next to Reid.

"I'm f-fine. C-Can I-I ask t-that I no m-more v-visitors?" Reid said quietly.

"Are you sure that is what you want?"

"I'm s-sure. I just n-need t-time to m-myself. My team i-is t-trying to h-help but I need to g-get through s-some things on my own," Reid explained.

"I'll inform the staff of your wishes and make a note on your chart. I wanted to come and speak with you about your emotional well being. I know about your previous kidnapping and attacks from your unit cheif and from your hospital notes. I know that you have also been through a horrific ordeal again. I know that you feel you want to be independent but I would urge you to speak with a counsellor about how much you have been through," Dr smith urged.

Dr Smith could see how tense Spencer was around him, he could see that the young man was struggling. He didn't himself know how the young man was managing to not be hysterical or broken completely.

"I don't kn-know if t-talking about w-will he-help. I-I've trusted pe-people before and th-they betrayed my s-secrets," Reid said quietly as he started to play with a stray piece of string on his blanket. He ignored the pain in his body, it had been dulled slightly by the pain medication still in his body.

"I'm sure that you are aware that counselors and people of the profession are bound by law to not say anything. Your secrets would not be betrayed and I think that it would help you a great deal to talk about everything. Recovery can slow if a patients mind set is not good," Dr smith said.

"Can I-I think about i-it?"

"Of course, is t-there anything I-I can get you?" Dr smith asked.

"C-could I have s-something to eat?"

"I'll have the nurses bring you some food in. I'd like to see you eat a nice amount, the more the better," Dr smith smiled before he got up from his seat.

"Thank y-you Dr S-Smith," Reid said. Dr Smith took a few steps before he turned around with sudden surprise.

"I almost forgot, your team left a bag of things. They said it was for when you woke up," Dr Smith said before he picked up a small black bag and placed it on the bed. Dr smith left the room leaving Reid alone with black bag.

Reid opened the bag carefully, he did it slowly to avoid making his wrists bleed again. He opened the bag and smiled slightly as he found a few books inside the bag. He searched through it some more to find socks, a pack of cards and other small items that would help occupy his time. Reid stopped when he spotted the last item in the bag, he slowly put his hand inside and pulled the framed picture out. The frame was blue.

Inside the frame was a picture was himself and Garcia smiling and laughing at a party Garcia had persuaded him to go to. He had enjoyed his time that night because no-one had treated him like a child. Reid turned it over and found a note taped to the back, he pulled the note off and smiled slightly as he read it.

_Reid,_

_We will be this happy again._

_Garcia_

Reid stared at the photo and then stared at the empty chair next to him. He pushed away the thought of having Garcia with him. He loved Garcia as a best friend and would do anything to protect her. Reid knew she was going to be safest away from him.

Reid looked up as the nurse brought his food in, she smiled at him before placing it on a table and swivelling it around to for him.

"Thank you," he smiled before he looked down at his food. His attention immediately went to the red jello, he picked it up and held it for a few moments. He closed his eyes and found his own voice echoing in his head.

'Is there anymore Jello?'

** Please review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry for not updating this sooner but I have been crazy busy planning a trip and I have also had to go to an evil place called work. **

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Please review...please *uses her magic Reid eyes***

**A few hours later**

Reid moaned gently as he felt himself awaken, his eyes opened and closed a few times before he opened them completely. It was then Reid realised what had made him wake up. He could hear Morgan shouting at the nurses outside. The door opened and Dr Smith walked into the room, he gave Reid a small smile before sitting into Reid's chair next to him.

"M-Morgan's here," Reid sighed to Dr Smith. Reid knew that Morgan was not going to take his request for no visitors lightly. He knew that Morgan wanted to be there for him but he needed Morgan to understand how he felt, he needed space and if the others were around him he couldn't have that. He couldn't have the space he needed to remember the memories he wanted.

"I'm trying to get him to leave but he is refusing. Can I ask you why you don't want any visitors? If I explained to him then maybe he would leave accepting what you wanted," Dr Smith asked.

"I-I have s-some memory loss, they lied t-to m-me about thing i-in my past. I-I need t-to be a-alone, I can't r-remember what I-I want to r-remember. They will t-try stop me," Reid explained. Dr Smith simply nodded his head in understanding.

"I'm sorry that you can't remember. I read through your file and I must admit you seem to be doing well considering what you have been through. I'm going to go and speak to Agent Morgan before he wakes up the entire ward," Dr Smith smiled."Try and get some more rest."

"Dr S-Smith, c-can you t-tell me when I-I can b-be r-released?" Reid asked.

"I wouldn't be comfortable letting you leave the ward for at least a few days and even then your release would be subject to how you are doing then," Dr Smith explained.

"I-I'm w-willing to stay f-for the next f-few d-days but if I-I need to I-I am going to s-sign out AMA," Reid said with  
>determination.<p>

Reid didn't want to stay in the hospital longer than he had to, he has grown to hate them due to the fact he was such a frequent visitor. He wouldn't have minded being such a frequent visitor if he was in there for everyday accidents but he was hospital too much for the wrong reasons. He was being put there because of the actions of people who were determined to kill for him. He was being put closer and closer to death with each visit to the sterile haven.

"Spencer I have to tell you that is reckless. I can't stop you from signing out against medical advice but I wouldn't feel comfortable seeing you leave this hospital unless I knew that you were going to have support at home," Dr smith argued gently.

"I-It is my c-choice. I'll w-wait a f-few days but after t-that I am l-leaving. I've t-taken care of m-myself b-before, I-I  
>can do it again."<p>

"I'll speak with you soon but I want you to reconsider. Try and rest Spencer," Dr Smith sighed before he leaving the room.

Reid had already made his mind up, he was leaving the hospital in a few days. He could manage by himself, he could manage without the team. They had cared for him too much over the last year or so, he couldn't make them do it anymore. Reid knew that they had lifes that they needed to live. He had hurt Garcia. He knew that when someone cared for you they were supposed to rewarded, he had rewarded Garcia by getting her smacked around and shot.

_'Everyone is safer if I care for myself, they are safer if I protect myself_' Reid thought.

**Four days later**

Reid sighed as his journey to his apartment caught up with him, he was panting heavily by the time he collapsed gently onto his sofa. Reid winced as he felt his entire body hurt. He let his crutch drop to the ground.

Reid had stayed one more day then he had intended to stay at the hospital and he has signed himself out against medical advice. He had been given his pain medication and plenty of dressings for his burn sight. Reid laid on the sofa, he looked around his apartment and smiled. It was then he finally felt safe, he felt like he was finally in the place that he belonged. He was at home.

Reid ignored his phone as it started to ring. He let it go to voicemail...again. He knew who was on the other end of the line, the selection of who it could was limited to his team. He had been ignoring their calls and refusing them entry to his room. He was even ignoring Garcia, he couldn't face her with her being injured. He knew he would look and her the guilt would crash down upon him with brutal force.

Reid sat down for ten minutes and let his body try to recover. Reid knew he was going to need some pain medication soon, his entire leg was aching with raw pain.

Reid jumped when his house phone started to ring, he let the phone ring and the answer phone pick it up.

_'Reid! I know you are at home. How could you leave the hospital without telling us? We want to see you, you need help and we want to help you. Please Reid, pick up the phone_' Garcia's voice begged down answer machine. Reid pushed himself up, he let out loud whimpers of pain but he bit his lip to stop them. He carefully limped over to the phone ignoring the diziness that ran through his head.

Reid picked up the phone. Garcia was still pleading with Reid to talk to her when he picked up the phone. Reid held the phone to his ear, he panted as he struggled to speak.

"Reid! Is that you? Reid, please speak to me. I've been worried sick about you for days, please let me help you," Garcia begged down the phone, he could tell by her voice that she had been worried.

"I- don't...n-need..or..elp," Reid gasped down the phone in pain. Reid opened his eyes and saw black spots start to fill his blurring vision. Reid felt a wave of dizziness run over his body.

"Reid, what's wrong?" Garcia asked panicked down the phone.

Reid closed his eyes.

"Oh..G-God.." Reid gasped.

Reid felt his body slacken, he barely registered the phone sliding from his hand and onto the floor. Reid was unconscious before he was collapsed onto the floor, his body becoming limp with exhaustion.

**Please review and I hope that you enjoyed it**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone,**

**Small update but I will be posting a chapter later in the day. It's 2.35 am here so expect one in about nine hours give or take. Also I wanted to ask where you would want this fic to go. Where do you think that Reid would be happy? How could he be happy? Hit the review section to comment.**

**Thank you again so much for the reviews. **

**Enjoy **

**Please review**

**All mistakes are my own.**

Morgan barely registered the driver behind him honking his horn after Morgan had cut him off. Morgan ignored his own personal safety as he raced to Reid's apartment. It had ten minutes since he had recieved a phone call from Garcia, she had been in tears and had ordered him to get to Reid's apartment. Morgan knew that Reid was hurt, he knew that he needed to get the apartment and soon.

Morgan hit the brakes as he pulled up to the curb outside Reid's apartment. Morgan ripped out his SUV door, he barely register the door slamming shut as he raced into the apartment complex. Morgan raced to Reid's door, he tried the door and was surprised at how easily it opened. It was clear that Reid had forgotten to lock it. Morgan walked in, he turned the corner and felt his heart halt to a stop.

Morgan saw Reid collapsed on the floor, the phone not far from his limp body. Morgan raced to his side, he was relieved that he could see that Reid was breathing. A voice echoed through the room, Morgan looked at the phone and realised that Garcia was still on the phone. He quickly picked it up and put Garcia's worries to rest.

"I got him babygirl, he collapsed on the floor. I think he is okay though."

"I'm coming over. I'll be there as soon as I can," Garcia cried slightly before she hung up. Morgan knew she wasn't going to give him a chance to argue with her.

"Reid! Reid, can you hear me?" Morgan said before he gave Reid's shoulder a slight shake. When he didn't get a response Morgan shook Reid's shoulder again a little harder. Morgan smiled when he was rewarded with a weak moan. Morgan waited for a few more seconds and was rewarded again when Reid opened his eyes and looked around sluggishly. Morgan couldn't help but feel a deep sense of guilt for leaving Reid all alone. He had been surprised at the fact that Reid had managed to get back from the hospital without help. He also felt anger and disappointment towards Reid.

Reid should have known better than to ignore the team. Morgan knew that Reid wanted to be alone but he knew Reid should have known better than to block the team from helping him. The team was his family. Morgan had always been taught that family cares for family. Morgan decided then and there that he was going to take the vacation days he had saved up to look after Reid.

"..orga," Reid slurred as he looked around.

"Hey Reid. Are you okay? What happened?"

"P-P-Painnnn...t-t-ired...I-I'm..onna..eep," Reid slurred again. Morgan knew that Reid was severly exhausted and in pain by the way he was speaking. His speech had become hard to understand and barely made sense. Morgan caught Reid's head as Reid fell into the realm of unconciousness again.

Morgan sighed before he brushed a hand through Reid's hair. Reid looked so innocent. Morgan couldn't believe that he had survived so much. Morgan smiled at the fact he had a strong little brother.

Morgan scooped his arms under Reid carefully, he hoisted Reid up. Reid's head came to rest onto Morgan's chest. Morgan carried him into the bedroom, he placed Reid down on the bed and pulled the covers over him.

"For a genius, you can do some really stupid things kid."

**Eight hours later**

Reid nuzzled himself further into the pillow as he felt comfort over himself. Reid suddenly that he last remembered walking into his apartment and sitting on the sofa.

'How the hell did I end up here?' Reid thought as the web of confusion still filled his thoughts.

Reid stopped when he heard a clatter from outside his apartment. Reid's mind went into a panic as he didn't know who was in his apartment. Had another unsub come to hurt him?

His mind soon came to rest when he heard a giggle from his living room. Reid knew that giggle, he would be able to pick it up from a room full of people. It was magical giggle that he knew to belong to one Penelope Garcia.

Reid groaned when he realised that Penelope had come over and helped him. Reid also recognised the deep voice that was talking to her. It belonged to Garcia's bodyguard, it belonged to Morgan.

"I'm so weak," Reid whispered when he realised he couldn't even get away from the team and look after himself.

**Please review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone,**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday but I had to plan for a trip and finish some other things up. **

**Here is the next lovely chapter. **

**Thank you for the reviews and adds, you are all amazing angels. Also to Namira reviewer, I am going to start focusing on Reid and Morgan friendship more. I hope you like this chapter and it was done with your review in mind.**

**Enjoy **

**Please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid gritted his teeth as he moved his body, he lifted his good leg up and swung it over the side of his bed. He hissed slightly and used his hand to push himself off the bed. The searing pain in his wrists was nothing to how his leg felt. His skin felt raw as he moved his leg of the bed.

"Breath through it," Reid whispered to himself before he began to let small breaths in and out. Reid grimaced as he pushed himself off the bed, he grabbed the bedside table to keep himself upright. He looked round and was relieved to find his crutches in the corner. Reid slowly found himself shuffling forward, he was careful to keep the majority of his weight on his unijured leg. He had no doubt in his mind that Dr Smith would be shouting at him for walking this way if he was still in hospital.

Reid knew all he needed were the crutches and the pain medication. The medication took the pain away for a few hours, Reid needed that. He needed relief from all the pain he had been through. Reid breathed a sigh of relief as he reached his crutches, he felt a wave of dizziness at the border of his mind but he pushed it back. He refused to be ruled by the pain. Reid grunted gently as he walked on the crutches, every step and every movement of his hand could be felt.

'I need to my pain medication' Reid thought.

Reid gently opened the door, he looked around and saw no-one in the living room. He heard another small giggle in the kitchen. Reid ignored it and continued a slow hobbled walk into room. Reid wanted to curse when he realised his pills were not where he left them. He stopped frozen still when he heard the kitchen door open.

"Reid, your awake" Morgan said happily. "What are you doing up? You should be in bed."

"I can g-get u-up in my own a-apartment i-if I want," Reid snapped before he threw a cushion on the floor in fustration as he failed to find his medication. Reid ignored Morgan scrutinising his every move.

"Reid, what are you looking for?" Morgan asked before taking a step forward.

Penelope had kept herself in the kitchen, she was hiding round the corner. She didn't want to overwhelm Reid and he seemed to be having a bad day. Penelope was still shocked at the fact that Reid had checked out of the hospital against medical orders. Dr Smith had informed them that Reid had left not long after they arrived, she knew by the way that Dr Smith had spoken about Reid's situation that Dr Smith had not been happy to release Reid.

Reid threw another pillow on the floor as he still couldn't find his medication. Reid swayed slightly causing Morgan to jump forward and put a hand on Reid to steady him.

"I n-need m-my p-pain medi-cation. Just give i-it to m-me and go, I-I d-don't need or want y-your help," Reid said angrily through gritted teeth before shrugging Morgan's hand off him.

"Well thats too bad because I'm going to help you get better and I'm not leaving this apartment. I'll get your pain  
>medication but you need to calm down and talk to us. We know that you are not doing well," Morgan said to Reid.<p>

"N-not d-doing well! Of c-course I'm not fu-fucking okay! I-I have people w-who w-won't leave m-me alone and have b-been t-tortured b-because none of y-you pro-tected me," Reid screamed at Morgan before bowing his head.

Morgan watched as the young genius started to cry, he noticed that Penelope had now walked around the corner with tears threatening to brim over her eyes.

"Reid..." Morgan gasped gently as he realised why Reid had been acting the way he had, he knew why Reid had been keeping the team at bay. Morgan reached out and caught Reid as he started to sink to the floor, Morgan followed him and they both came to sit on the floor. Morgan cradled his arms and enveloped Reid into a hug. Reid tried to push him away but Morgan kept him from pulling away.

"Reid, talk to me. Let it out," Morgan urged, he looked up and saw Garcia standing there. He knew she was keeping her distance as Reid was finally opening up.

"I-I c-can't be n-near any of y-you," Reid sobbed gently into Morgan's chest. "I-I want t-to protect y-you, e-very one gets hurt wh-when they are n-near m-me. I can't b-be near y-you al-also be-because you didn't pr-protect m-me from th-the unsubs who hurt me."

"Reid, I'm so sorry, I-" Morgan began to say before words were lost in his throat. He didn't know what to say to the sobbing young man.

"WHY D-DID Y-YOU LET T-THEM HURT M-ME?" Reid screamed into Morgan's face before he started to hit his fists out at Morgan. Morgan caught Reid's hands and then with one hand while he hugged Reid with his other arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Morgan whispered to Reid as he removed his hand from Reid's fists and wrapped his arms around Reid to pull him into a strong hug.

** Please review**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone, here is the new chapter. I hope this chapter is okay.**

**Thank you again for the reviews**

**Enjoy and please review.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

Penelope walked over to Reid and Morgan, she carefully sat down next to them on Reid's side. She could see his body shaking as he cried into Morgan's chest. She looked into Morgan's eyes and no words had to be spoken, they both knew that there was truth to Reid's words, they both felt like they had failed Reid.

"Reid, I'm sorry I let the unsub get to you. I hope that some day you can forgive me," Morgan told Reid as he still held onto Reid's shaking form.

"Y-you didn't let h-him g-get me in one way but y-you make m-me weak. For a-as long a-as I can r-remember i-it was just me and m-my mum. I j-joined the BAU and y-you all a-accepted me i-into t-this family. I care a-about you a-and would d-do anything t-to protect you all. I-I w-went with him and l-let him to-torture me so he wouldn't h-hurt you. I let h-him torture me s-so he wouldn't hurt Garcy," Reid cried but his tears ahd become more gentle and slow.

"Why would you due that? I know you care about us but we love you as well, we would die for you. I know I would. Why did you do that?" Garcia said as she suddenly lifted Reid's chin up to face her.

"Don't ev-ever d-die f-for me! I'm not w-worth it, y-you have th-things to live f-for. I don't," Reid said angrily as he  
>squirmed his way out of her grip.<p>

Garcia didn't know how to feel, she couldn't believe the words coming out of Reid's mouth. She couldn't believe what was going through Reid's mind. Garcia was about to scold Reid but Morgan beat her to the punch.

"You have everything to live for," Morgan shouted causing Reid to jump slightly. "You have a family who cares for you so much and you have people that view you as their reason to live. You are like the little brother I never had. You know how hurtful it is when you tell us that you don't have things to live for. You have a family to live for Reid."

"Y-you l-lied to me! Family d-doesn't lie," Reid said angrily. Morgan closed his eyes for a moment as he knew what Reid was angry at them for with the words he had just spoken. Morgan had been dreading this conversation for a long time but he knew that it was going to have to come sooner or later.

"We lied to you to protect you. You don't remember some things from the past, things from the past that you are better of not remembering."

"You d-don't g-get to decide t-that. It is m-my life, my mem-memories. I-I need to know a-about my p-past."

"Reid, do you remember how much I didn't want you to remember Tobias?" Garcia said softly as she looked into Reid's watery eyes, she hated seeing his eyes looking so pained and sad.

"I r-remember," Reid said.

"We didn't want you to remember him because you struggled so much after that but at the same time you became a stronger person when you fought that battle with your addiction. You proved to yourself you could fight anything. You have fought so many things over the last few years and you fought so hard when Jay hurt you. You fought through all the pain and you came back stronger than ever. We didn't want to ruin the strength that you had built up, we wanted to give you some freedom from the pain," Garcia explained.

"It st-still w-wasn't right. I could h-have handled it" Reid replied but his voice had weakened. Garcia knew she was finally getting through to Reid.

"No matter what you say, I will always tell you that we didn't tell you to protect you. Every genius needs to learn that his family will do anything to protect him," Garcia smiled at him.

"I'm j-just s-scared," Reid cried as he leaned against Garcia. Garcia put Reid's head on her shoulder and began to stroke his hair with her uninjured arm. Morgan looked at her and knew she was the best thing for Reid. She was the mother lion looking after her injured cub.

"You don't have to be scared anymore. It's okay now," Garcia soothed as she continued to stroke his hair.

Morgan didn't want to disturb the two but he needed to ask why Reid had been rejecting visitors and why he had checked himself out of the hospital early.

"Reid, why did you check out of the hospital against medical orders?" Morgan asked.

"I n-needed to b-be a-alone. I-I wanted to pr-prove I could t-take care of myself. G-Guess I failed th-there," Reid moaned slightly.

"Reid, you were hurt my an evil sadistic bastard. You need help to heal, we have wanted to help but we haven't been able to because you pushed us away. I know that you are angry and scared but you must always know that we are here to help you. We are here to help you recover. I'm staying with for the next few days to help you. Consider it a big brother looking after his stubborn little brother," Morgan said before giving Reid a small little smile.

"Morgan, I think-" Reid tried to say before Morgan interrupted him. Reid lifted himself off Garcia's shoulder and shook his head slightly as Morgan began to talk. He realised then that he had over done it again.

"No arguements Reid, I am staying and that is final."

"No I think-" Reid gasped causing Morgan to look at him. "I t-think I'm g-going to f-faint".

Reid fell forward but Morgan caught him.

"Should we take him back to the hospital?" Garcia asked as she watched Reid's slumped form being lowered to the floor by Morgan.

"Reid wouldn't want that, we'll put him back to bed and keep an eye on him," Morgan advised before he pulled himself to his feet. He scooped Reid up into his arms and walked back into Reid's room. He put Reid into the bed and pulled the covers back over him.

"Sleep tight Reid."

**Please review**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for the reviews. I love reading them.**

**I just want to address as few things in the reviews. Reid's speech is the way it is due to the events in Hangman, he has problems with his speech and his speech gets worse when he gets in a panicked state. He has been through a traumatic experience therefore his speech has gone down. **

**Namira I was so happy when you liked that big brother statement. Exactly what I was aiming to achieve. **

**Esperanza, I love your idea. I would be happy to put it into the story as long as you are fine with me writing it in. It will be in the next few chapters**

**If there is something you would like to see everyone please tell me and I will try put it into the fanfic. **

**Things are going to get better for Reid soon, I just thought I would tell everyone that as I have been receiving some reviews about how much is Reid going to suffer.**

**Anyways...**

**Enjoy the chapter and please review**

**All mistakes are my own **

**A few hours later**

"I can't believe he is going through this again. He had just got himself back to a good place, to a safe place and now this happens," Hotch sighed before taking a sip of his coffee. Hotch had decided to come over after recieving a call from Morgan. He was happy to know that Reid was at home safe but he was furious to learn that Reid had handled himself so recklessly. He thought that Reid knew better. He knew that Reid was angry but he had never expected Reid to react in a way that would cause himself harm.

"He has taken a hit but I think we are getting through to him. He wouldn't talk at first but then he just lost it and started shouting. His aphasia is bad again. He is always tired and upset or angry since the unsub took him. Hotch, you should have seen him. He just broke down," Morgan said as he sipped his coffee again. Morgan found it odd drinking coffee with Hotch when Reid was in so much pain in the next room. Reid had been sleeping since he had passed out in Morgan's arms.

"We can work on his speech again when he is feeling better. What do you mean he just broke down?" Hotch said.

"He is struggling with what had happened to him again, you can see it. He is rejecting our help because he feels he has lost his identity and wants to try prove he can take care of himself. Garcia tried to explain how much we care for him, that we would die for him if we had to. He said to never say that, he said he didn't want someone to die for him. He told us he that he has nothing to live for."

Morgan gripped his coffee cup tightly as he replayed how broken Reid had been when he had been crying in his arms. Morgan couldn't control his anger. Morgan screamed in anger as he threw the coffee mug into the sink with a crash, the sound of the cup smashing to pieces echoed throught the room.

"Morgan!" Hotch shouted slightly in shock at the scene that had just unfolded in front of him.

"No! I can't pretend to stay calm. He went with that sadistic fucker because the guy threatened to kill us, he wouldn't fight back because the unsub threatened to hurt her. He gets tortured and almost killed again and all that time all he was thinking about protecting us. For christ's sake we should have been protecting him!" Morgan yelled.

"You don't think that I know that," Hotch said in a low voice. Hotch knew that Morgan was right, he had been feeling the same way. He had failed to protect Reid again. He had failed to protect Reid before. He was still haunted by the memories of Reid being attacked in the hospital. He remembered seeing the pain and fear in Reid's eyes and the betrayed look that Reid had given him when he was paralysed in the chair.

"I'm just saying that he can't go through much more," Morgan said before he sat back down on the kitchen stool he had been on before his outburst.

"I know he can't. I know he is strong but he has a limit, he is at the edge of that limit. I don't even know if he could  
>return to the BAU," Hotch told Morgan honestly.<p>

"What do you mean? He is going to better and return to work, he loves the BAU," Morgan replied.

"Strauss is urging me to get rid of Reid for a more reliable agent. She is worried for Reid as well but she wants Reid  
>removed for a stronger agent. Part of me wants to protect Reid from what we see but I don't want him to leave the BAU, he keeps us together. It's strange but he is like the baby of our team, he is our reason for being together."<p>

"He is the like the little brother I never had. I'm staying here to look after him."

"He needs support," Hotch said before running his hand through his hair as everything caught up with him.

Morgan was about to move the conversation to a lighter subject when a scream pierced the air. Morgan recognised the scream all too well.

"Reid!" Morgan yelled as he ran into Reid's room. Hotch followed behind him as the screaming continued.

Morgan burst through the door to see the young genius shaking and screaming in his sleep.

"No! Pl-please don't hurt me!" Reid sobbed as the nightmare kept hold over him. Reid screeched bloody murder again causing Morgan and Hotch to rush to his side.

"Reid, wake up" Morgan yelled as he carefully took Reid's shoulders and began to shake him gently.

"D-Don't hurt Gar-Garcy!" Reid screamed as his continued to thrash violently.

"Reid. Garcy is fine, wake up," Hotch shouted. They both jumped when Reid's eyes opened suddenly. Reid threw his hands up suddenly. Morgan's groaned as Reid's flailing hands managed to punch him in the face. Hotch caught Reid's arms and held them together.

Hotch pulled Reid into a small hug and wrapped his arms around Reid to try and calm him down. Morgan regained himself and sat next to Reid.

"Reid..shhh..it is okay. Garcia is fine, you are safe now," Hotch soothed as he held Reid in a tight but gentle grip.

"I-I was s-safe b-before. I'm ne-never s-safe f-from the pain," Reid sobbed.

"You are now, we are going to protect you. We aren't letting you out of our sight."

**Please review**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone, here is a new chapter for you. Even I will admit that I think I was a tiny bit harsh with Reid in this.**

**Thank you for the reviews and adds. You are amazing.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Hotch couldn't help but feel reminded of his son Jack as he sat with Reid in his arms, Hotch used to do rock Jack after he had a nightmare. He could feel Reid trembling in his arms, he hated how upset Reid was. Reid had gone through too much in his life for a man his age, he didn't deserve any of this. Hotch watched as Morgan left the room, he wondered what he was doing but his questioned was answered when Morgan came back in with a few bottle of pills.

"What are those?" Hotch asked as he tried to see what medication Reid had been given.

"His meds. There are some antibiotics and some pain relief, he needs to take them now," Morgan said before he popped open the first bottle and tipped out the correct dosage. Hotch grabbed a bottle of water from Reid's bedside table and unscrewed the cap, he kept his arms around Reid the best he could.

"Hey Reid, you need to take these," Morgan said kindly before he put the medication into Reid's shaking hand. Reid took the pills and put them in his mouth. Hotch handed the water to Reid. Reid was still trembling so much that the bottle shook uncontrollably in his hand. Morgan quickly grabbed the bottom of the bottle and held it steady as Reid's took a few large gulps.

"These are the last one," Morgan said as he handed Reid the second set of pills. Reid took them and drank some more water before he handed the water to Morgan.

"T-Thank you," Reid whispered. Reid found himself feeling sleepy, he was happy as the feeling of pain began to recede back to the dull area of his body.

Hotch noticed Reid start to slump. Hotch got of the bed and put Reid under the covers, he pulled the covers up high and made sure that Reid was warm.

"He is in trouble," Morgan sighed as he knew that Reid was struggling to keep his mind strong. Reid was letting the events of his second kidnapping seep into his dreams.

"I know. We just have to be the people who make sure he is okay. I just hope he hasn't been scarred too deep," Hotch said before he turned away from Reid and walked out of the room.

**Reid - Five hours later**

_Reid was confused as he found himself standing in a graveyard, he looked around and saw his team standing together. Reid __walked over to them. It was then he caught what they were saying._

_"At least he won't be holding us back anymore, we can finally work without his stupid ramblings," Morgan smiled. Reid felt a __pang in his heart as he heard Morgan. Reid didn't know he was like that, he thought the team were okay with the way he talked__, the way he functioned._

_"Morgan," Reid said. Morgan simply stood there as if he had not heard Reid._

_"I know what you mean. He can stop shoving how smart he is in our faces. He really was weak and pathetic. Always wondering if __he was going to go crazy. He should have known he has been driving people crazy all his life," Emily said with a venomous __tone to her voice._

_"Emily, please don't say that!" Reid moaned as he felt himself on the edge of losing it._

_"He was probably the reason for his mother going insane. She didn't have schizophrenia, she just couldn't bear to listen to _  
><em>his any more," Hotch sighed.<em>

_"At least he is gone now, I'm safe from him. I won't be hurt again and neither will Kevin," Garcia smiled as if a great _  
><em>weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She turned to something Reid couldn't see.<em>

_"Goodbye Reid, thank you for killing yourself. You did the world a wonderous favour."_

_Reid stood there is shock at what he was hearing, the team all walked away causing Reid to see what they had been gathered __around. They had been gathered round a gravestone, his gravestone._

_He wanted to cry when he read the engraving on the stone._

_'Here lies Spencer Reid'_  
><em>'The world better in his death'<em>

Reid gasped as he opened his eyes, he grunted slightly as he shot up from his bed as his ribs protesting the sudden movement. Reid looked around and felt a flood of relief as he realised that it had been a nightmare. Reid rested back down in the bed and let his mind wander over the dream.

'It was just a dream, it was just a dream' Reid kept repeating inside his head.

He had to wonder though if the team did think like that or if the world would be a better place without him. He recalled all the events in his life that had been harmful and caused by him.

He wondered if his parents would have stayed together had he not been born. There would never have been the stress of covering up a murder. His mother would have perhaps been able to stay at home, after all it had been him who had put her Bennington. Gideon could still be with the BAU. Elle might have stayed there.

Reid couldn't help but list everything in his mind. Everyone would have been fine had he not existed.

Reid then wondered about the idea of there being a God. Reid didn't know if there was a God but if there was Reid knew he had made the wrong decision by creating him.

**Please review**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone.**

**Thank you for the reviews. A special thank you to Namira for her continuing support of this fanfic. I love the long reviews you leave me.**

**To address the issue of a sequel, I'm not sure yet. I would love to round this out to a trilogy and I have the idea to do it but I am just not sure on whether to do it. Never fear everyone though, even if I didn't do a sequel to this I have plenty of other ways that I could torture Reid. **

**I have to stop watching horror movies.**

**Small warning. Suicide attempt in this chapter, can be triggering. Just wanted to put a warning up.**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Please review and enjoy my lovely amazing readers. (Forgot to say beautiful.)**

Reid looked at the bottles of medication containing his medication. He knew that there was enough pain medication to do what he was thinking. He also thought about mixing them with some pills he had left over from a while back. Reid's hand shook as he reached up and grabbed the pills from the bedside table. He stared at them. His mind felt conflicted as thoughts of the team started to come forward.

He knew that the team would be angry with him if he died, they would be angry at him for taking his own life. They were angry now though. They were angry at him for leaving the hospital without them.

Reid closed his eyes as he remembered all the times he had felt helpless. He remembered all the times that he had brought pain to the team. He was the trouble magnet, he was the one that the unsubs always went to hurt. Reid knew he could spare the team anymore trouble if he went through with it. The team would be stronger if he died. The version of the team in his dream had been right.

They would be better off if he died. The world would be better if he wasn't there. He was a genius and he had wasted his potential. He should have made the world better. He should have tried to cure schizophrenia or have become a real doctor.

'I'm not worthy to be alive. The people I have failed to save deserve life more than me' Reid thought as he gripped the bottle tighter.

The team would be free of him, they would be free to finally live their lives. They wouldn't be burdened with looking after him again and again. He couldn't take care of himself and he knew. He knew he could at least end things the right way.

Reid popped the cap of the top of the bottle and took out one of the pills. He knew death had been chasing him for too long, Reid decided it was time he finally let it catch him.

**Rossi**

Rossi had walked in the door with a casserole in his hands, he gave it to Morgan who gave a nod of gratitude as he was given the food.

"How is Reid doing?" Rossi asked. Morgan gave him the 'as well as can be expected' look. Rossi instantly knew that Reid was going through a tough time.

"He is struggling to get over some issues. I think he is reaching a point in his mind that is dangerous, he is scared and angry. Rossi he is depressed and I don't know how to help him," Morgan said truthfully as he placed the casserole on the table and sat on the sofa. Rossi remained standing.

"He has been through a lot in a short amount of time. He struggled recovering from Jay Henson, I remember the time on the plane when we were coming back from a case. He was asleep one minute and screaming the next. He got past all that though, he can get passed what has happened now. We just need to be here to support him," Rossi said before he looked at the bedroom door.

"Can I see him?" Rossi asked.

"He's probably still asleep but yeah go ahead."

Rossi walked towards the door and opened it. At that moment Rossi was thankful for the fact he had a strong heart, a weaker heart would have stopped if they had walked in to see the scene in front of him. Rossi was frozen for a moment as he took in the scene in front of him.

Slumped limply in the bed with an empty pill bottle in his hand was Reid.

"Reid!" Rossi yelled as he ran to the bed. Reid was still semi concious as Rossi reached him. Rossi's heart broke as he saw Reid's unfocused and heavy lidded eyes.

"What's wrong?" Morgan shouted as he came running into the room. Morgan ran to Reid's side and saw Rossi trying to get the young genius to focus.

"Morgan, call an ambulance now!" Rossi shouted. Morgan quickly took out his phone and dialled 911.

Rossi barely listened as Morgan spoke to the emergency operator on the phone. Morgan shut the phone after about thirty seconds and focused back on Reid. Rossi grabbed a pen from the bedside table and shoved it into the back of Reid's mouth. Reid gagged as the pen stayed at the back of his throat. Rossi moved the pen when Reid began to vomit, Rossi moved Reid so that Reid vomited over the edge of the bed.

"Why the hell did he do it?" Morgan said angrily as he watched Reid wretch the pills from his body. Reid stopped vomiting, Rossi stepped forward and cleared the remainder of Reid's throat and laid him back down on the bed. Rossi wiped his hands on his jacket quickly before he focused back on Reid.

"I don't know Morgan and right now all I care about is trying to keep him alive!" Rossi yelled back. Reid eyelids began to fall.

"Reid, stay awake. We need you to stay awake," Rossi ordered Reid.

"Buh-bye," Reid rasped in a small whisper before his eyes closed and his body began limp. Rossi noticed Reid's breathing hitch for a moment before Reid's chest stilled.

"Reid! Reid!" Rossi yelled as began CPR.

Morgan was almost frozen as he watched Rossi start CPR. It was so painful to see Reid in such a state, it was painful to know that Reid had tried to kill himself.

"Reid, you idiot."

**Please review**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone, I am really nervous about this chapter.**

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter, I am worried that my writing is a tad bad in this chapter. **

**Addressing the issue of having a sequel to this therefore making this little fanfic collection a trilogy. For fear that a certain reviewer will get Garcia to hunt me down, I have decided to do it. There will be about five more chapters for this and then I will write the third installment. I both fear and love my reviewers. **

**Namira - Thank you again for the lovely long review and don't worry if your English isn't perfect. Thank you again.**

**Thank you again for all the reviews, you are always amazing. I love ya all! (Sorry bit hyper) **

**Enjoy this chapter and please review.**

**All medical stuff from my head and some shows.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**Five hours later**

The entire team sat shaking in waiting room of the hospital, they had still recieved no word about Reid. Hotch couldn't believe what had happened, he couldn't believe that Reid had tried to kill himself. He knew that Reid was going through an extremely tough time but he never thought that Reid would reach the point where he thought life wasn't worth living. Hotch looked over to Garcia and felt for her. She had not been able to stop the tears from falling since Reid had been rushed into the hospital. Hotch knew that Rossi had managed to bring Reid back by performing CPR but Reid had not woken up since he had attempted suicide.

Morgan met Hotch's gaze for a moment, they both acknowledged the fact that Garcia was having a hard time with everything that had happened to Reid and herself. Morgan held her tightly to her chest as she cried gently.

JJ was holding her cold coffee in her hands. She couldn't drink any of it without thinking about Reid and how he used to love coffee. JJ hated not knowing what was happening with Reid. She still couldn't believe that Reid had attempted suicide. She couldn't help but go back to when she and Reid had gone on a date. It had been a harmless date but it reminded her of how nervous, innocent and sweet he used to be. Everything he had gone through since then had hurt him, everything he had gone through had changed him. He didn't deserve anything that had happened to him.

Emily was trying to keep a strong face in front of everyone but even she couldn't help the slight quiver of her lower lip as she thought about Reid. He had been so angry when she had returned but they had resumed their friendship since then. She had been there to help him when Jay Henson and the others had hurt him. Emily looked at the team and saw how much they all cared for Reid.

Reid was the baby of the team, he was the baby of the family. Emily also knew that he was different things to each member. He was like a brother to her, Morgan, JJ and Garcia. Rossi and Hotch viewed Reid as a son. She knew that Rossi was having a hard time coping.

Rossi tried to shake away the images of Reid throwing up over the bed, he tried to remove images from his mind of a lifeless Reid. Rossi hoped that Reid was okay, he needed Reid to be okay. He had lost a son a long time ago, he couldn't lose another one now.

"Spencer Reid," a familiar voice piped up. The team looked up and were met with a sad smile belonging to Dr Greene.

"Where is Spencer? Is he okay?" Garcia asked as she shot up from her seat and almost sprinted over to Dr Greene. The rest of the team walked forward and waited for an answer.

"He is alive but I have some concerns and some worrying news," Dr Greene told the team. A look of confusion and relief swept across the team but they all didn't like the last half of his sentence.

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked he stepped foward.

"For now he is on a ventilator, his breathing was laboured and he was in distress. We will take him off the ventilator in a few hours when his respitory rate has improved. We managed to remove the remainder of the medication that he used to overdose himself. Making him throw up was what probably saved his life. He is going to be asleep for a while due to the dosage that he took," Dr Greene explained, he stopped for a moment to allow the team to digest the information before he continued talking.

"My main concern right now is his mental state. I am placing him in psychiatric care for a time till we can get him back to a good place. He has been placed on suicide watch and even though he isn't awake we have strapped him down for his own safety. I am surprised that he attempted to do this. He was evaluated and deemed fit to leave the hospital when he was discharged. He was depressed but we had discussed counciling for him. Do any of you have any idea why he would try to do this?"

Rossi couldn't believe what he had just heard, he couldn't believe that Reid was being placed in psychiatric care. He hated picturing Reid strapped down onto a bed. He knew issues were going to arise from Reid being strapped down.

"I have power of attorney over him, I didn't give permission for him to be place in psychiatric care. This will only make  
>things worse, he can't be placed in mental ward," Hotch protested.<p>

The entire team knew that Reid was going to have trouble if he was placed on mental ward with other patients. It wouldn't help Reid, it would make him worse. Hotch had no doubt in his mind that Reid would try to kill himself again if this happened.

"I can overturn your decision if I deem it nessecary. Spencer needs full time care and after a short stay here he can be transferred to a more permanent location. I know that you all want to help him but you can't be there for him all the time and provide the care he needs. He needs counselling and therapy, he will be on suicide watch till we feel that he won't try to kill himself. I'm sorry but Reid has been through a traumatic experience not only once but twice. He needs this help," Dr Greene argued to Hotch. Hotch knew deep down that the doctor was right, he just didn't want to admit it.

"Can we see him?" Garcia said suddenly. She couldn't listen to Dr Greene anymore. She just wanted to see Reid.

"Not yet, I'll have someone come and get you when he wakes up. I think that he would take news of what is going to happen to him from one of you better than if a doctor told him. Again I am sorry for what has happened," Dr Greene told them sadly before he retreated from the waiting room.

"We failed him," Morgan said quietly. The words were still the loudest thing in the room as the team all heard what Morgan had said.

"Morgan, we didn't-" Emily tried to say but found herself falling silent as Morgan released a burst of anger.

"NO! We did, we fucking failed him. He trusted us to protect him and we failed!" Morgan shouted angrily before he stormed out of the room.

**Six hours later**

Rossi was sitting in the waiting room, his eyelids began to droop as he felt everything catch up to him. He jumped though when Dr Greene walked into the room. A small rush of energy appeared causing Rossi to escape the slumber that had threatened to take him. Rossi looked round for a moment before he remembered that the rest of the team had taken Garcia to the cafeteria to eat something.

"Is Reid alright?" Rossi asked as he slowly got to his feet. Rossi knew that Reid wasn't as he saw the look on Dr Greene's face.

"I think that you should come and speak with him. He is asking questions and becoming combative, I think he would take the news better if you spoke with him."

Rossi nodded before he began to follow Dr Greene, they went through a few doors before they came to a small room. Rossi looked through the glass window to see a broken and lost Reid. Rossi could see that they had strapped his arms down and avoided his healing wrists. Rossi took a deep breath before he walked into the room. Reid looked up for a second before he turned his head away from Rossi to look at the floor.

"Hey Reid. How are you feeling?" Rossi asked, he knew it was a stupid question to ask but he didn't know what else to say.

Reid wouldn't even look up from the floor, he remained silent. Rossi knew he had to tell Reid what was going to happen to him. He hated having to be the one to do it.

"Reid. I need you to listen to me carefully. The doctor wants to place you in a psychiatric ward for a while, he wants to help you. You are on suicide watch after what you tried to do. Reid, I'm sorry but they are going to place you on a ward here for a few days before moving you to another hospital. You need some help and we can't give it too you. We are going to be there for you though, we aren't going to let you go through this alone," Rossi said calmly.

Reid started to shake his head causing Rossi to worry. He could hear small words coming from Reid's mouth. Reid suddenly twisted his head around to look at Rossi. Tears were brimming on his eyes.

"I'm n-not cr-crazy!" Reid kept repeating as he shook his head in denial.

"We know you aren't crazy Reid, no-one is saying that. Dr Greene just thinks it would help you recover. You've been through traumatic experiences and getting help with make things better," Rossi explained to Reid. Rossi hated how horrible the words tasted as they left his lips.

Reid began to thrash to against his restraints as he tried to get out of the bed. Rossi stepped forward and tried to hold Reid down as Reid began to thrash more wildly.

"I'mmm n-not cr-crazy. You c-can't make me go! I w-wanna d-die, j-just let me d-die!" Reid screamed angrily. An array of nurses ran in and began to hold Reid down. Rossi backed out of the room in put horror at the scene that was unfolding.

Rossi was haunted by the words he had just heard. He never thought he would hear those words from Reid.

He never thought that the man he thought of as a son would ask to die.

**Please review**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone. **

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, they are amazing as always. **

**I have the idea all planned out for the third installment. I am putting the title of it at the end as a teaser.**

**Change of plans on the chapters, there are two left to go on this fanfic. I will have the third installement up by the weekend so I hope that is okay.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**Enjoy and please review**

Reid hated all the different hands on him, he hated being tied down to the bed not being able to prevent what was going to happen to him. A young male nurse held his chest down, the nurse was hurting him by pressing down on his bruised chest. These people were supposed to be helping him, not hurting him.

"Spencer, you need to calm down. You are in safe place," the nurse said to Reid to try and calm him down. Spencer wouldn't stop struggling against the doctors. He wasn't being forced onto a mental ward, he refused to be reduced to a drooling mess. Reid knew he wasn't crazy, if he went to the psychiatric ward he knew he would go crazy. He couldn't face being treated like a prisoner.

"I-I'm not going t-to that f-fucking place! You c-can't make m-me," Reid screamed at them as tears began to fall from his cheeks.

"Can we give him a sedative?" a small nurse holding his leg yelled out. Reid didn't hear the answer but he felt panic as a needle came into view. The nurse holding his chest down released his hold and held Reid's arm still. A small female nurse came into view and put the needle in his arm. Reid felt the effects of the drug almost instantly, his entire body became limp but he remained concious. Reid liked this feeling, he liked the feeling of being halfway between pain and euphoria. Reid stopped struggling and became more docile as the drug continued to take effect.

Dr Green walked over into Reid. Dr Greene hated seeing the young man in such a position, he just hoped what he was doing for Spencer was the right thing.

"Spencer, we've given you a light sedative to keep you calm. I'm very sorry about everything that has happened to you but I was assure you are going to be getting the best help. What is being done is to help you," Dr Green explained.

"You a-are lying," Reid giggled slightly as the drug confused his mind. "You t-think I'mmm crazy. I-I want y-you to go  
>awwway."<p>

Dr Green nodded and let Reid be. He knew that Spencer was in for a very difficult time, he just hoped that he was strong enough to do it.

**Corridor**

Rossi found himself sitting outside down the corridor from Reid's room, he tried to block out Reid screaming at the doctors. Rossi noticed a flash of colour in the corner of his eyes, he didn't need to look round to see who was approaching him. The angry screams of anger had stopped making Rossi feel some kind of relief.

"Rossi, what's wrong?" Hotch asked as he noticed Rossi and the upset in his features. Rossi looked up at the team, he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to tell the team what Reid had said.

"I told Reid what was going to happen, he became combative and he started repeating to himself that he wasn't crazy. He doesn't want to go and he wishes that we had let him die. He doesn't deserve this, it pains me to see him in a such a way," Rossi sighed before leaning back into the hard and uncomfortable chair.

"I don't want him to go to the ward," Garcia sniffled as she wiped her red and puffy eyes. Garcia didn't want Reid to go to the psychiatric ward. She remembered when Reid had first told her about his mother being in a sannitarium and how worried he was about developing schizophrenia. Garcia felt a lump in her throat as she felt for Reid. Being forced into a ward was his worst nightmare.

She wanted nothing more than to run into the room, bring him into a long and meaningful hug and take him away from the hospital. She knew that Reid just needed a few days away from everything and he would be okay. Garcia struggled to remember the last time she had seen Reid smile.

She would give everything she had just to see her best friend smile.

Garcia walked away from the group towards Reid's room, the rest of the group didn't follow her. They knew that Garcia wanted time alone with Reid.

Dr Greene came out of Reid's room in time to see Garcia come to the door.

"Can I see him?" Garcia asked.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea. Spencer is in a incredibly distressed mood at the moment, I'm not how he would react to seeing you," Dr Greene said sadly.

"Tell me this, when he goes to the psychiatric ward, will he be allowed to have visitors or not?"

"Miss Garcia, I am not going to allow him visitors until he has talked about what he has been through. I think that the presence of the team may hinder his recovery process. When the time comes for him to have visitors and he asks to see you, I will allow visitors."

"Let me see him now then. I just need to see him one more time. I need to tell him that everything is going to be okay. Please let me see him," Garcia begged Dr Greene. Dr Greene saw the look in her eyes, he knew it was against his better judgement but he decided to accept Garcia's heartfelt request.

"I'll give you a few minutes with him. Try not to take anything he says personally," Dr Greene advised before he opened the door. Garcia gave Dr Greene a thankful smile before she walked into the room. Her heart broke when she saw Reid laying on the bed with straps across his ankles and arms. Reid seemed unfocused as his eyes wandered across the floor and then to the roof.

"Hey Reid," she said softly before she walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Reid looked at her with a dead stare, the stare reminded her off someone of someone who had lost hope.

"Y-You b-betrayed me. I trusted y-you G-Garcia," Reid said angrily through gritted teeth. Garcia knew when Reid didn't call her Garcy that Reid was angry with her.

"Reid, I'm so sorry this is happening. I don't want this to happen to you. You don't deserve this. I would give everything to stop this happening but I can't stop it. I promise that when you want to see us I will be the first one through the door. I promise that I will write to you everyday," Garcia said as she tried to talk to Reid.

Reid let out a loud cackling laugh causing Garcia to become frightened slightly. The laugh sounded so cold and horrible.

"I-I did g-give everything for you. I l-let a man t-torture me till I-I screamed and b-begged him to stop. I gave  
>e-everything for you. I didn't f-fight back, I was w-willing to die f-for you and t-this is w-what you do to me. You l-lock<br>me u-up in a mental house," Reid yelled causing Garcia to jump off the bed in fright.

Garcia couldn't help but let the words get to her. She knew Reid was right. Reid had been willing to die for her, to die for the team. They were betraying him by sending him to the ward.

"Reid I-" Garcia tried to say.

"Get o-out! Get o-out n-now! D-don't ever speak t-to me again!" Reid screamed at her.

"Reid please-."

"I said g-get o-out!" Reid screamed.

Garcia ran out of the room crying seconds later. Emily and JJ sprinted after her as they saw her erupt into a flood of tears.

'What have you done Reid' Morgan thought.

**Please review**

**Teaser for third installment - Title - Return of the white mask**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone, I guess I love you all so much that I decided to post this chapter up about an hour and a half after posting previous chapter. **

**Thank you for the reviews. Thank you all so much for them, you are freaking awesome!**

**I am very happy that you like the title for the third installment. I am very excited to start it. **

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Oh and any similarities or coincidences to real hospitals is purely coincidental. **

**One month later**

Reid ignored the shiver that ran through him as a cold breeze of wind crept around and over him. Reid felt numb to the world as he stared at the garden he had been forced to walk into. Reid knew he had been at the Health View Psychiatric centre for three weeks and five days. He had recieved letters from the team but had not opened one of them. He didn't care what they had to say. Reid already knew what would be printed in ink on the letters. Letter after letter would be filled with empty apologies and updates of a world that he was being kept from. A world that had forced him into this awful place.

Reid had tried to keep to himself but he had been forced to participate in group and one to one therapy sessions. He had declined to say anything in either of the sessions. He no longer trusted people easily, he had trusted his team for years yet they had betrayed him. He didn't need some stranger trying to empathise with him.

Reid knew that they would never know the true horror of what he had been through. No one understood him, he was alone now and that was the way he wanted to keep it.

Dr Greene had lied to him when he had told him that this was a good place. Reid wished he had someone to trust his words with but he didn't. It was in his second week that Reid discovered that a few of the guards and carers in the centre were rough and crude to the defenseless patients. Reid owed the bruise on his chin to one of the guards. Reid discovered then that it was better to keep to the rules, it was better not to talk back and it was better to stay to yourself.

Reid felt a small strike of pain up his leg as he moved it. Reid didn't make a sound though, he had become used to the pain of his healing leg. Feeling the pain made Reid feel more connected to reality. He had been hiding the pills he had to take in his mouth and flushing them down the toilet.

He refused to be drugged and numbed. He wanted control, he needed control.

Reid was happy that his body was recovering. His legs could be walked on although it did hurt him. His bruises had faded, the one thing he despised were his wrists. They still looked slightly raw and they had scarred horribly.

Reid had thought of about trying to end it all again but he knew there was no way he was going to get away with it. He was still watched although he been allowed less restrictions.

Reid had come to terms with the fact this was his new place of being for a while. He had come to terms with the fact that he was hell.

**Garcia**

Garcia chewed on her lip slightly as she hit the buttons on her keyboard quickly. She could taste her lipstick but she  
>ignored it. She knew she was breaking the rules by doing what she was doing but she had to do it. She had to know. Garcia jumped as her door opened. She swivelled round quickly to see Hotch holding a folder.<p>

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked Garcia as he noticed her breathing was quicker than normal.

"I'm fine, I'm perfectly fine," Garcia said quickly.

"Garica, I'm a profiler. I know you are hiding something. What are you doing?" Hotch enquired.

Garcia bit her lip for a second before she decided to tell Hotch what she was doing. She knew he would find out one way or another.

"I may have broke some rules. I hacked into Reid's hospital and I may have been spying on him a few times on the CCTV system. I also checked on his records how he is doing," Garcia blurted out hoping that Hotch had been angry. Garcia was not prepared for what Hotch said next. She thought he would be furious with her.

"How is he doing?"

"He is doing a little better but according to his records he is refusing to speak in his sessions. His suicide watch has been lowered so that is good. I can see if he is view of a camera. That was what I was doing when you walked in, I was checking to see if I could see him anywhere," Garcia smiled sadly.

"Let's see if we can see him," Hotch said before he grabbed a chair and pulled it in front of the computer screen. He watched Garcia work her magic for a few more seconds before the screen came up with an array of small screens. They both looked over them.

"There he is," Garcia smiled as she clicked on the small screen that showed the Garden.

Garcia smiled as he saw Reid in view of a CCTV camera. It was the camera showing the Garden. Garcia enlarged it so the video feed filled the entire screen. Garcia stared at Spencer as he sat on a bench staring into the distance.

"He looks so sad. I can't believe he is in there," Hotch sighed as he saw Reid.

"Do you think he reads our letters? He hasn't asked to see us yet. Why can't we visit him?" Garcia moaned.

"We are barred from speaking to him, we had to get special permission for the letters. I hope that he is okay," Hotch sighed again as he hated thinking about Reid all alone.

Garcia and Hotch watched as a large male nurse walk over to Spencer. He seemed to say something to Reid. Reid said something back before turning his head away from the nurse. Hotch felt anger burn through him when he saw what the nurse was doing. The nurse bent down and grabbed Reid by the shoulder. Hotch visibly saw Reid flinch as he the nurse said something into his face. Hotch recognised the look on Reid's face all too well. It was a look of fear.

"Something is wrong," Hotch said angrily.

"What's wrong?" Garcia asked.

"That nurse just threatened Reid, you could read it all over their behaviour. I am going down there and giving them a piece of my mind."

"Hotch you can't. You don't have any proof and you can't tell them that you saw it on the CCTV," Garcia said helplessly as she realised they had no way of helping Reid.

Hotch gave her a frozen stare before he hit his fist against the table. Hotch knew she right and he hated the fact she was. Reid was in trouble and there was nothing they could do about it.

**Please review**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone, here is the last chapter of this fanfic for you all. I have enjoyed writing this and I am looking forward to the next installment that I will be doing. The title for that is at the bottom for those who don't know.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, I love them and they make me really happy. Again to Namira, thank you for the long review. **

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**Three weeks later**

Reid knew he was beginning to break, he couldn't stand being in the hospital for much longer. He didn't want to talk to the doctors about what he was going through or what had happened to him. He wanted to make them understand that he wasn't planning on killing himself anymore, he had thought about other ways he could improve his life. Reid thought about starting somewhere new. He could go somewhere people didn't know him, he had briefly thought about calling Gideon and asking to stay with him when he got released. He didn't know if Gideon even knew he was in a mental hospital, Reid knew that the team still didn't respect Gideon.

Reid was laying down on his pillow, there was something soothing about the cold side of a pillow. It was two in the afternoon and Reid had chosen to say in his room instead of the day room. Reid jumped slightly when his door opened, he let out a small smile when Eric walked in. Reid had to admit the only good thing about being in the hospital was that he had become friends with Eric. Eric was a twenty six year old patient who had been admitted after he had started to suffer delusions, Reid knew by Eric's behaviour that he was experiencing the onset of schizophrenia.

"Hey Dr Reid," Eric smiled as he walked into the room, Eric lifted his hand up halfway and gave him an awkward little wave making Reid smile a little.

"E-Eric, please call m-me Spencer. I'm not a d-doctor, n-not since I-I came in h-here."

"I like calling you Dr Reid, it makes this place a little more bearable plus it annoys the mental doctors," Eric told Reid.  
>Reid lifted himself off his bed and ran a hand through his hair, he felt his stomach churn as he caught a glimpse of his<br>wrists but he quickly pulling his jacket down to cover his wrists. He was thankful to Eric for not saying anything at his  
>actions.<p>

"How a-are things g-going today?" Reid asked.

"They changed my meds so I'm a little jittery but I'm okay. I didn't want to take my meds but Michael the nurse didn't really give me a choice," Eric said before tapping his hand on his knee three times. Reid knew that Eric did this to block out something bad.

"They f-forced it d-down your throat. This p-place is a d-disgrace, I h-hate it here," Reid said angrily before he hit his  
>fist against the wall.<p>

"I don't like it here either but we don't exactly have a choice. This places acts as good as gold when there are visitors here but its a hell hole once we are alone. My dad put me here because he didn't want to deal with me," Eric said before his eyes watered and he started to cry.

Reid walked over to Eric and led Eric back to his bed. Reid sat him down and tried to calm him down.

"E-Eric, you can t-talk to me. I-I know this p-place isn't nice b-but I'm here when you n-need to talk," Reid soothed as he put a comforting hand on Eric's shoulder.

"My mum was willing to look after me but my dad forced me in here. It isn't my fault this happened to me, I didn't choose to be this way. I'm not going to survive in here and I know that. I miss my mum," Eric cried.

Reid immediately knew how Eric felt. Reid missed his mother but he didn't have the heart to tell her where he was. He had been sending her letters but not as frequently as he was used to. He had been lying to her where he was. He was suffering in this place, he didn't want his mother to suffer as well.

"I know h-how you f-feel. I-I miss my m-mum t-too," Reid admitted. He wasn't sure how he felt about sharing details about himself but Eric was the closest thing he had to a friend at the moment. He hoped that Eric wouldn't betray his trust.

"Why are you here Dr Reid? You don't look crazy," Eric said as he wiped the remaining tears from his cheeks. Reid could help but let out a small gentle chuckle.

_'At least one person doesn't think I'm crazy_' Reid thought.

Reid took a deep breath and decided he was going to tell Eric why he was in this hell. Eric had told him, Reid knew the least he could was being honest with Eric. Reid felt incredibly fearful of telling Eric but he pushed past it. Eric understood better than the doctors who were trying to pry secrets from his lips.

"I'm h-here b-because I t-tried to kill my-myself," Reid admitted. Reid felt a rush of relief wash through him and a weight lift off his shoulders.

Eric looked up at Reid with a look of horror and shock.

"Why would you try and kill yourself?" Eric gasped. "You are so nice Dr Reid, you are the nicest person I know, why would you do that?"

"Eric I-I.." Reid began to say before he his door opened to reveal Michael the nurse.

"Eric, you have a group therapy to go to. Up now!" Michael barked at Eric causing Eric to cower away from Micheal. Reid realised then that Eric was going to suffer if he didn't do what Michael told him to do.

"I-I'll t-take him," Reid said. Eric nodded and stood behind Reid. Reid didn't like the way that Michael was looking at him, the profiler inside of him was screaming that this man was wrong. Reid put his hand on Eric's shoulder and led him out the room. They walked through through the corridors slowly. Reid knew that Eric was in no rush to the get to his session.

"Thanks for not letting him hurt me Dr Reid," Eric smiled.

"Anytime kid," Reid smiled back. Reid was briefly reminded that he used to be the kid.

**Later that night**

Reid felt his eyes burn as he tried to fight against the sandman's song, Reid looked out of his window through the bars and noticed that the stars were out. He smiled as he remembered all of the constellations. Reid knew his eidetic memory even when slightly dampered was a blessing in a place like this. He was able to recite books and poems in his head. Reid was about to let his eyes close when he heard the lock on his door being opened. Reid sat up from his bed and felt confused as Eric came with a bloody lip and tears running down his face.

"Eric, w-what h-happened?" Reid gasped as he took in Eric's shaking form. Michael walked in behind Eric and shut the door with a smirk across his face.

"That was me Dr Reid. Eric here is insurance that you are going to come with me quietly," Michael smiled before he pulled out a small handle, he flicked it causing a blade to flick up. Reid stepped off his bed and put his hands in front of him to show that he was obeying. Reid looked to Eric and saw a that the young man was trembling against the wall. Reid couldn't let Michael hurt Eric, he wasn't going to let someone else get hurt because of him.

"Er-Eric hasn't done a-anything w-wrong. L-let him go," Reid asked calmly. Reid felt more confident than he had in a long time. He was able to push back the crippling feeling of fear inside himself and let the braver side of himself come forward.

"I will let him go when you are restrained and on your merry way with me, I have someone who wants to see you," Michael growled at Reid.

"Who w-wants t-to see me?" Reid said, he hated the slight quiver in his voice.

"He said to tell you the man in the white mask."

Reid instantly knew was waiting for him. What he wanted to know was how the hell the son of a bitch had escaped from prison. How the hell did Jay knew where to find him. Reid let out deep breath as he tried to stop the memories of his first kidnapping coming through. Reid shook his head slightly and pushed the memories back.

Reid knew he was going to have protect himself. He also had to be the protector of Eric.

"You won't be able to just march me out of here. There are other guards here," Reid said.

"It is the night shift, barely anyone is around to see us. A nice little window in the basement is how I will march you out here. I don't might killing Eric to get you to come with me. The money I've been offered is well worth more than this snivelling piece of crap. Now come here," Michael snapped angrily before he held the knife near to Eric. Eric whimpered and Reid stepped forward with his hands up. He slipped his shoes on and walked forward.

Reid walked forward till he was near Micheal. Michael smiled and produced a small cable tie from his back pocket. Reid took a deep breath.

_'Now or never'_ Reid thought.

Reid took one more step forward before he thrust his leg up and kicked Michael in his private area. Michael doubled over in pain giving Reid a chance to hit him again. Reid brought his good knee up and smashed it into Michael's face, Michael dropped into the floor in a heap. Reid stumbled backwards as he realised what he had just done. He ignored the slight pain in his leg.

"That f-felt good," Reid gasped before he gathered himself. Reid quickly knelt down and went through Michael's pockets, he pulled out a set of keys and smiled. He knew that the keys would open the doors he needed to open to get out of here. He grabbed the knife and pushed the blade back down into the handle carefully. Reid grabbed his jacket from the bed and slipped it on.

Reid looked to Eric and saw the young man was still trembling. Reid opened the door and noticed that no-one was about. He smiled slightly before turned back to Eric.

"E-Eric, come w-with me. We can find your m-mum and s-she can take c-care of you l-like she w-wanted to," Reid said to Eric. Reid knew that Eric couldn't stay in the hospital especially when Michael woke up. Reid had experienced abuse from the guards and nurses first hand. He couldn't leave a friend in a place like this.

"I need my meds, they will come back if I don't get my meds," Eric said before wincing at the pain in his lip.

"You'll be okay f-for while and w-we can get y-you some m-more meds once we a-are out of h-here. I know someone w-we can go to, s-someone I-I hope th-that can t-trust," Reid assured Eric.

Eric grabbed Reid's hand. Eric trusted Reid and he didn't want to stay in this hell hole, he didn't want to be treated like a crazy person anymore.

Reid almost yanked Eric from the room. He started to run down the hall.

He was getting out of here and away from Jay, he was not being tortured again. He couldn't go through that again.

He was going to be free.

**_To be continued in ...Return of the white mask_**

**__Please review and for those who can't wait for the next installment.**

**It will be up later tonight...await it with glee.**


End file.
